Kingdom Hearts III: Rise of the OXR
by chanchi76
Summary: It has been over two years since Organization XIII had been defeated.  But in realization, they were only defeated, not destroyed...A new Organization is teaming up with the old to take down Sora and the New Keyblade Masters...
1. Prologue: Tales of Twilight Town

**Here's the first chapter of my new story, The OXR (or more commonly, the Organization XIII Rebels). I hope you all enjoy this, yes there are going to be a lot of OCs, but Organization XIII will be here (hence the title name). So don't be worried that you made a mistake choosing to read this story. This is my version of the sequel to Kingdom Hearts II.**

**Some facts before you start reading:**

**Organization XIII:**** group of 13 Nobodies that were the main villains in KH: COM and KHII. Their main goal is to regain their original hearts. **

**Organization X: Group of 13 powerful Nobodies that have joined forces with Organization XIII to try to regain their lost hearts. They seem to be superior to Organization XIII however. **

* * *

Prologue-

_**(Twilight Town)** Several days ago…_

"Come on, Trisha! Hurry up! We're going to be late for the Struggle Match!" Olette shouted up to the older girl's window.

"I'll be right down! Just give me a few minutes!" the window swung open and a girl with chocolate brown hair poked her head through. She had pretty emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight of Twilight Town.

She pulled her head back into the room and started grabbing her clothes. A light blue diagonal-cut skirt, a light brown wrap-around belt, and a purple tank top were pulled on hastily.

"Trisha!" Pence called out.

"I'm coming!" she cried out as she grabbed her remaining accessories: a hair clip with two small strings of blue beads, a pair of fingerless gloves, one armband and one bracelet.

These she slipped on as she ran down the stairs to the bottom of her building to her friends.

"Now, we're not going to be able to buy all-we-can-eat to bet-all-that-we-can-eat," Olette complained. Trisha's mouth fell open in shock. She still wasn't used to hearing Olette and Pence bet food during the Struggle matches. She was also wondering where they got their endless supply of munny.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, STRUGGLE FIENDS OF TWILIGHT TOWN! IT'S TIME FOR SUMMER'S MOST SIZZLING CLASH!" the announcer shouted through his megaphone when they approached the arena.

"Oh no!" Trisha squealed. "We're late!" Olette rolled her eyes at this comment before following Pence to the Food Stand to buy food to bet.

"THAT'S RIGHT! TODAY IS THE DAY FOR THE STRUGGLE TITLE MATCH! IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE TODAY'S COMBATANTS! THE THREE BOYS WHO STRUGGLED THEIR WAY THROUGH THE PREMLIMINARIES!!" he waved his hand over to Hayner, Seifer, and Vivi.

"Hey, they're missing one," Pence pointed out, his mouth full with meat dumplings.

"AND OUR ONLY FEMALE CONTESTANT THAT BATTLED HER WAY UP TO THE TOP! INTRODUCING— _TRISHA_!" the spot next to Hayner remained empty. "UH, TRISHA…PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA…"

"Sorry! I'm here!" Trisha darted up on the stage, hastily pulling on her fingerless gloves. The crowd laughed and she blushed sheepishly

"THE WINNER WILL BR AWARDED THE FOUR CRYSTAL TROPHY…_AND_ THE CHANCE TO TAKE ON OUR DEFENDING CHAMPION—SETLZER!"

"I'm going to get that chance, isn't that right, Trisha?" Hayner elbowed her and nodded over at the trophy on the awards' table.

"Some 'Loser' isn't going to get that trophy," Seifer laughed.

"The trophy belongs to Seifer!" Rai shouted in his buffoonish voice. "He'll win for sure!"

"Total annihilation," Fuu added.

"Oh yeah!" Hayner put his hands on his waist. "Trisha and I will beat you around this arena like the _complete_ _failures_ you are!"

"Why you!" Trisha laughed at Seifer's immediate anger.

"Just try to beat us," she remarked.

"THE FIRST MATCH OF THE DAY IS BETWEEN TRISHA AND SEIFER! THESE TWO COMBATANTS WILL FIGHT IT OUT IN THE ARENA UNTIL TIME RUNS OUT! WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR?"

"Trisha will win!" Pence shouted, his mouth full.

"No fair! I was going to bet on Trisha…OH WELL!! I bet all of my meat dumplings on Seifer, even though he's going to lose!" Olette shouted, her mouth full as well.

"All right, I want a fair game between the both of you," the referee handed them both their Struggle weapons.

"Of course, ref," Trisha chuckled softly as she took her space in the corner of the arena, Seifer across from her.

"AND LET'S GET THIS STRUGGLE TOURNAMENT STARTED! LEEETTT'SSSS STRUGGLE!"

Almost immediately, Seifer ran at her, swinging his bat above his head. Trisha dodged his onslaught easily and swung her own bat and knocked him off the edge.

"_Instant_ Annihilation," she chuckled, walking away from the edge. Seifer growled and got up, dusting his clothes off. Both Fuu and Rai went to his defense.

"Seifer didn't want to beat up some girl!" Rai explained.

"Proper Gentleman," Fuu added. As always, Seifer refused to stay for the thought of being fourth place and he stood up and started to leave. Both Rai and Fuu followed Seifer out of the Sandlot.

OoOoOoOo

"Well, that's done with," Trisha slung the Struggle bat over her shoulder.

"WOW! THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SUMMER HAS THE ROOKIE, TRISHA BEAT SEIFER, ONE OF OUR STRONGEST CONTENDERS! VICTORY IS EMINENT FOR THE RISING ROOKIE!"

"Lovely, can we just get started with my match?" Hayner was pumped up and ready to take on Vivi.

"AND THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN VIVI AND HAYNER! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT TRISHA FOR THE FOUR CRYSTAL TROPHY!!"

"Good luck Hayner!" Trisha gave Hayner a gentle bop with her Struggle bat.

"Hah! Just wait, I'll face you in the final match!" Hayner gave her the thumbs up sign as he ran up the steps leading to the arena.

"I'm sure he will," Pence nodded, eating the meat dumplings that Olette had lost. Olette herself had gone off to buy some kabobs to bet on for Hayner.

"Well…that looks fun…"

"Huh?" Trisha turned around.

"What's wrong?" Pence asked, his mouth full once again.

"It's nothing. I—I'll be right back!" she started running out of the Sandlot.

"You're going to miss Hayner's match!" he cried out. Trisha was far out of sight and hearing range by now.

She ran towards the large Clock Tower in the center of Twilight Town. She almost ran past a tall slim figure in a black robe that materialized to her left.

The figure reached out and grasped her elbow and steered her over to them.

"Oh," Trisha looked down, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Where were you going?" the figure asked. Trisha chuckled at this.

"Looking for you…Xanchilos," she reached up and pulled off his hood. She smiled as she brushed his long brown ponytail off his shoulder.

His bangs got into his eyes, but Trisha could see her reflection in his chocolate brown eyes.

Then, without warning, she threw her arms around his slim body. Her sudden movement shocked Xanchilos and he stood there awkwardly and she nuzzled her head against his chest.

He let out a groan mixed with his own annoyance and embarrassment. Then he signed and put his hand on her head.

"You're still wearing—"

"Yup! I didn't want to lose it!" Trisha grinned as she felt his hand toying with her hair clip.

"I gave you that…"

"You gave it to me after we met. The sun was just setting that day—"

"Isn't the sun _always_ setting here?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "You lose track of time really easily here."

"Hmph."

"What are you doing here?" Trisha looked up at him.

"I'm here to—"

"Xanchilos." A dark portal opened up in front of him.

"I must go," Xanchilos vanished quickly.

"Wait!" Trisha turned and saw another cloaked figure walk out of the portal behind her.

"Xanchilos?" the figure pulled off his hood. Trisha gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. This man looked so _similar_ to Xanchilos.

He had a long ponytail, except his hair was black with red highlights. He only had a few pieces of hair that didn't fit in with his ponytail. He was as tall as Xanchilos, with the same form and body shape.

"Girl?" he looked over at her, his blue eyes pierced through hers. It seemed as if he was _reading_ her mind, heart, and soul. Everything. It felt extremely uncomfortable to her.

"Where's Xanchilos?" he asked, taking several steps towards her. Trisha yelped, turned, and fell to the ground. He continued towards her, but she scrambled up and started running from him.

"And that's his _supposed_ lover?" the man scratched his head and summoned a shield with his other hand. Using his magic, his shield started spinning and soon became a huge disk of energy, which he threw at the sprinting girl.

"W-WHOA!" Trisha fell as the spinning disk of energy hit the back of her legs. A portal opened in front of her and the man walked out again.

"Where's Xanchilos?" he asked again. As he spoke, several strange white, wiggly creatures appeared in a swirl of white and black. They circled around the fallen girl.

"I-I don't know," she said weakly.

"Oh really?" the man walked forward, the creatures moved away as he bent down and grasped her wrist and pulled her up. "And what if that is a lie?"

"It's not!" Trisha cried out, struggling. "I'm not lying! He never said—" the man smiled.

"Oh, so you _did_ see him…well, that makes my job a lot easier. Let's see, if he had seen you first…then I could trace his power back to him…But I'll need bait," he put his hand to his chin as he thought, making sure to keep a strong grip on Trisha's wrist.

"Let me go!" she pulled away from him.

"Well, since he only came to this world for you, I think that the only _reasonable_ thing to do is to make you the bait. He'll surely come to you if I put you in danger. Thank you so much for coming directly to me." He opened another portal and started dragging her towards it.

"No! Let me go! I don't want—Let me go!" she tugged and twisted, but his grip was strong and powerful. He had no desire to release her and let her go free. "Xanchilos!" she screamed before the portal closed.

OoOoOoOo

Xanchilos jolted, he was sitting on the streets of Hollow Bastion, a.k.a the Radiant Garden. He had head Trisha's plea for help, but he could do nothing, for her cry was soon cut off.

'_Yanxwe must have got to her_,' he thought as he stood up and created a portal. He was going to go get Trisha back, even if he had to destroy the man that he had been working with even since he joined the Organization.

* * *

Characters in Chapter 1-

**YANXWE** (no. 6 in the OXR): "**The Precocious Slayer"**

Yanxwe is the scientist of Organization X, he isn't very high in ranking, but everyone listens to his words. He controls the element flower like Marluxia. He has good observational skills and is considered one of the strongest in the Organization. His weapon of choice is a large shield. Yanxwe was ordered to bring Xanchilos back with him, but he failed when Xanchilos got a wind that he was coming to Twilight Town. He currently holds Trisha captive, hoping to capture Xanchilos.

**XANCHILOS** (no. 4 in the OXR): "**The Stoic Kamikaze"**

Like Yanxwe, he is very perceptive and smart, though he keeps to himself most of the time. One of the most feared members in the Organization, he controls the element Wind and uses small, deadly knives as his weapons. He seems to be hiding several secrets from the Organization…

**Don't worry, the Organization XIII characters plus Sora & friends will be joining Trisha and the other two in the next chapter. Then the action starts (unless you think it already did). Hayner, Pence, and Olette probably will be returning for a few sections in the next chapter, but their part is basically over in this story.**

**Something interesting for everyone to do while they're waiting for the next chapter: they could find out what are the original names for Yanxwe and Xanchilos. It took my friends a while to figure it out, but they got it in the end. Have fun!**

**Please Review!**

**edited 07/16/08**


	2. Ienzo

**Well, here's the next chapter, told you it wouldn't take that long. Don't know about the next chapter though...**

**But thanks everyone who read the previous chapter and liked it, here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

**(Destiny Islands)**

_'Sora…the Worlds…Heartless…Nobodies…falling…apart…Organization XIII'_

Sora sat up in his bed. The sun was streaming through his window, brightening up his room. It had only been about two years since he and Riku had defeated Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII. So far, the worlds were at peace, there was no sign of Heartless or Nobodies anywhere.

But now this reoccurring dream kept bothering him. He kept dreaming about a woman, a few years older than himself. She kept trying to call out to him, but he didn't understand her, he didn't know what she was saying. Then she vanished into darkness and King Mickey's voice rang in his head.

The King's voice had been broken up as he relayed the message to Sora. It was always the same thing,

_"Sora…the Worlds…Heartless…Nobodies…falling…apart…Organization XIII"_

He didn't know what that meant. But he knew that all was not well in the worlds as he wished it to be. Donald and Goofy had returned back to the Disney Castle. Riku had stayed in the Destiny Islands, but often traveled off the island to go to school, the same thing that Sora did every time.

But Kairi was different; she often traveled between the island, school, and the Radiant Garden. It seemed as though Leon and the gang needed her more than they thought they did. After all, she _was_ the Princess of that world.

* * *

"Riku!" Sora ran up to his two friends. Both Riku and Kairi were walking to school after being tired of waiting for Sora to come out of his house. 

"What is it?"

"I think the King needs our help!" Sora answered. Riku paused and turned around.

"Yeah. I knew that for some time. You're pretty slow," that comment made Sora steam with anger. He had thought that he had Riku beat this time.

"Then what are we planning to do?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Sora shrugged, causing Riku to sigh and Kairi to shake her head.

"Geez, Sora, you can't be trusted to _do_ anything," Riku rolled his eyes. "Aren't you the Keyblade Master?"

"Yeah, but how can that help me go to another world?" Sora asked.

"Well, it's the Keyblade, weird things happen," Riku shrugged.

"The Keyblade doesn't have _everything_," Sora grumbled exasperatedly. Kairi grabbed his arm suddenly.

"What is it?" Riku noticed how she seemed to go pale in fright. "Kairi?"

_The door…has…been…opened…_

"Kairi?" Sora shook her. "Kairi!"

_Darkness resolves…around…worlds…_

"Sora, come on!" Riku had already started running down to beach. They could see what Kairi had been afraid of. The entire island was encased in darkness, similar to what had happened after Sora had received the Keyblade.

"Kairi!" Sora grabbed her hand and started running with her on tow. He felt a faint flutter of recognition, as if he had felt this feeling before. He didn't know what kind of feeling it was, but it definitely wasn't fear.

"What's happening?" Sora asked when they reached the beach. The darkness swirling around the island touched the sky, turning it black.

* * *

"Ugh…" 

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" a voice called out to her.

"Where…where am I? Who…am I?" the girl murmured, her emerald green eyes opened. A boy around 18 or 19 was bending down and looking at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He had black hair that covered his right eye, but she could see that he had dark blue eyes. He had strange clothing on, his pants and jacket were black, but his shirt was white. He had a loose gray belt hanging off his waist and black and gray shoes.

"Who—are you?"

"The name's Ienzo, one of Ansem the Wise's 6 apprentices. Who are you?" he held out his hand for her and helped her up.

"Um…I…I don't know who I am," the girl murmured. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Radiant Garden," Ienzo replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just found you lying in the Marketplace. I wondered how you got there," Ienzo watched as she eyed him wearily.

The girl was a mess, one strap of her purple tank top had been ripped off and it was starting to slide off of her shoulder. Her gauntlets were dirty and torn at different places, her shoes were caked in mud and her belt was partially hanging off her waist, torn on both ends.

"Who am I?" she asked him again.

"I don't know. Why don't we just visit Leon and the gang? They might know you who you are," without waiting for her complaints, he started pulling her towards Merlin's House.

"This place—" the girl was looking around curiously.

"Yeah, it's a mess. After the Heartless attacked, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee renamed this place the Radiant Garden again. The Heartless did a lot a damage."

"Heartless?" the girl didn't understand a word that he was saying. Ienzo figured that she had probably come from one of the more peaceful worlds.

"Heartless, things born of darkness from people's hearts, they like to attack beings that have hearts," he was quite sure that she wasn't following what he was saying to her.

"Oh," she was silent the rest of the way.

"Here we are," Ienzo pushed open the door leading to Merlin's House. "Hey guys, I found someone in the Marketplace."

"You're back!" Aerith was always one to greet him with a smile.

"Who's that?" Cid asked immediately. Trust him to be the most blunt person in the situation.

"She doesn't know anything. I think she has amnesia," Ienzo replied. The girl was now clinging on to his arm for dear life. She seemed afraid of her surroundings.

"Oh, well isn't it my friend from Twilight Town. Hello," Merlin arrived. The girl was startled by his words and let go of Ienzo's arm.

"You know who I am?" she cried out, almost rushing towards him. "Please! Tell me who I am!"

"You are an occupant of Twilight Town. A peaceful world, but that's only an illusion," the wizard explained. "Many of the occupants are helpless against the Heartless attacks, but you, my dear, are not. You were able to find an ally in the most unheard of place. Quite a brilliant move of yours."

"Do you…do you know my name?" she burst out, her voice filled with urgency.

"Your name's Trisha, Trisha the _Chosen_ one," Leon spoke up from a corner.

"Is…is that my name?" she asked turning towards him.

"Yes." Leon was a man of very few words. After saying his piece he walked out the door, leaving the frightened girl more confused than ever.

"I don't—"

"In time, you will understand," Merlin waggled his finger in her direction. "Until then, Ienzo, why don't you help her out? Give her a hand when she needs one."

"Sure," Ienzo turned towards the younger girl. "You don't mind, do you?" She shook her head silently. "Good."

"Well, don't just stand there! Move! She cannot stay in this world. More than likely that if she was dropped off here and her memories erased, then she could be taken by the same person and destroyed!" Cid shouted, waving both Ienzo and Trisha out the door.

"Huh? How do we leave the world?" Ienzo asked, just as clueless as the girl clutching his shirt was.

"Use the Gummi Ship," Yuffie remarked, being her usually hyper self again.

"Really?" he was shocked that they would allow him to use their only ship that led to another world.

"Cid will just build another!" Yuffie waved them out. "Bye!"

* * *

"Now, I'm definitely sorry if you don't have a smooth trip to the next world." Ienzo told her after he had settled her down in a chair behind him. "I never flew the Gummi Ship before." 

"It's okay," Trisha smiled lightly. Ienzo felt his cheeks burn and immediately turned back around to stare out the window.

"How to start this up…" he looked over many of the controls, muttering to himself quietly.

"Hey! That's our Gummi Ship!" someone shouted from below. Ienzo leaned forward and could barely make out a very tall dog with yellow pants and a green vest, a duck with a blue jacket, and a spiky haired boy with amazingly blue eyes and black, red, and yellow clothing.

"Don't steal our ship!" the duck started hopping up and down, steam pouring out of his ears.

"I'm not stealing it!" Ienzo moaned after he jumped off to talk with the travelers.

"But that's our ship!" the spiky haired teen pointed out.

"Fine, but Yuffie told us to take that one!" Ienzo rolled his eyes. "Trust Yuffie to give us phony directions."

"Oh! That's what Merlin must have meant!" the teen bent down to talk to the duck. "He said that two new occupants would need our help!"

"I'm an 'occupant'?" Ienzo questioned, sounding hurt. He already knew that the members of the Restoration Committee didn't think too highly of him, but to call him an 'occupant' hurt him greatly.

"Well, that's what Cid said," the kid shrugged. "I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy."

"H-how nice," Ienzo couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm the wielder of the Keyblade," Sora summoned a giant key and showed him.

"You're…uh…how old are you?" he asked instead of his previous statement. He figured that he shouldn't insult the owner of the Gummi Ship.

"I'm 17," Sora replied. "What about you?"

"I'm 19," Ienzo turned and looked over at Trisha, who was standing right next to him. "But I don't know how old she is. Probably 18 or 19 by looks only."

"What's wrong with her?" Donald asked, being his nosy self again.

"She doesn't have any of her memories. They were lost," Ienzo stated nervously. Then he changed the subject. "So we were ordered to take her away from The Radiant Garden in the Gummi Ship. But since this is yours, where should we go?"

"We should head off to Twilight Town first," Goofy remarked. "We promised to meet up with Hayner and the gang again."

"Hayner?" Trisha spoke again.

"What is it?" Ienzo asked, turning around quickly.

"I think…I think I know him. I don't know how though…" Ienzo took her arm and carefully led her back onto the Gummi Ship, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy trailing after him, exchanging looks of disbelief.

* * *

**(Twilight Town)** The Usual Spot 

"Hey Sora, you're back!" Hayner jumped off of his seat and shook hands with the Keyblade Master.

"Who's that behind you?" Olette asked. She had seen Ienzo.

"Oh, that's Ienzo, and behind him is Trisha," Sora waved them over. When Trisha stepped forward, Hayner, Pence, and Olette jumped.

"Trisha! Hey, is that you!" Hayner shouted, running up to her.

"She lost her memory," Ienzo stated. "She doesn't remember you."

"Really?" Hayner walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "C'mon Trisha! You _have_ to remember us! Who was the one who always helped us out when something bad happened?"

Trisha didn't answer. Flashes of Hayner, Pence, and Olette flashed through her mind. Memories of when they ate sea-salt ice cream together, sitting a the top of the Clock Tower, battling in the previous Struggle Tournaments…

She blinked and took in the scene in front of her.

"Hayner…Pence…Olette…" she said quietly. Hayner's face broke into a wide grin.

"See! You remember us! I knew you couldn't have forgotten!" He clapped her on the back.

"So Hayner…what happened while I was…away?" Trisha asked when the celebration cheering was over.

"Well, same old thing, Seifer's gang causing problems again. But Sora, those things that you call Nobodies are back. They keep coming up if we come too close to the Train Station or the Old Mansion," Pence answered this time. Sora looked up in confusion.

"But we destroyed Organization XIII, why are the Nobodies still around?" he asked. Ienzo rolled his eyes.

"Sora, when you destroyed Maleficent, the Heartless were still around weren't they?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sora nodded, still clueless about where this conversation was leading.

"So even if Organization XIII is destroyed, the Nobodies should still be here. They really can't be stopped as long as the Heartless are around."

"Oh! So when a Heartless steals a heart, then a Nobody is created!" Goofy shouted. "Or when someone loses their heart, a Nobody and a Heartless are created!"

"Correct," A voice out of nowhere said.

Trisha gasped and grabbed a hold of Ienzo once more; Sora summoned his Keyblade and got in attack position in between Donald and Goofy.

"What was that?" Sora asked, looking around suspiciously. Then he ran out the gates of the Usual Spot, with Donald, Goofy, Trisha, Ienzo, Hayner, Pence, and Olette following behind.

"Where—" Sora was cut off as a dark portal opened behind the group.

"Well, well, well. I was looking for you when you escaped my lab. But it turns out; I didn't need to search very far. You came back…how touching," a tall slim man stepped out of the portal.

He pulled down his hood, his blue eyes met Trisha's brown ones. His red and black hair was tied up tightly, while his bangs hung over his forehead and eyes.

"Come now, Trisha, you can't stay with those on the opposing side," the man raised his hand up to her. "Come with me, I'll tell you _everything_."

* * *

**That was the end of Chapter 1. Unlike the Prologue beforehand, this is actually present day (in the KH world). Sora has already defeated Organization XIII (or thought he had). As I said before, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be appearing in this chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**edited 07/24/07**


	3. The Keyblade Master

**Thanks for the review, Dark672, you're right about Xanchilos and Yanxwe's real names. The members of Organization XIII will appear as well as the members of Organization X. And, the whole reason why Organization XIII and X are after the Keyblade master again are coming up in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: all Kingdom Hearts characters and storyline belong to Disney and Square Enix**

**Here's chapter 3-

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- The (new) Keyblade Master**

"Come with me, I'll tell you _everything_," the man held his hand out to her. Trisha looked confused and torn between the idea of knowing her past and staying with Ienzo and Sora.

"Don't listen to him!" Sora cried out. "He's from Organization XIII!"

"But—" she looked back at him questionably.

"You don't remember me?" he asked calmly. "Don't you remember why I came to Twilight Town to visit you? All those times spent together…you forgot?"

"No, I—"

"Now try to remember…what's my name?" the man asked her, he didn't withdraw his hand yet.

"Your name…is…" she seemed to be stuck on making a decision. "Your name…"

She was falling through the darkness, there was no wind flying past her. It looked as if she was falling through water, but that couldn't be right, after all, she didn't feel wet.

'_A dream?'_ she thought as she fell down head first through the water. Then she floated upright and landed on more darkness.

In a rush of movement, hundreds of white doves flew up from the darkness, revealing a beautiful mosaic. Trisha watched the birds fly off in the never-ending darkness. Then she looked down and the mosaic below her.

Thirteen figures, all wearing uniform robes were the borders of the picture. In the center, were two women; one had long brown hair her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the platform. She was wearing a light blue diagonal cut skirt, a purple tank top, several armbands, and a blue beaded hairclip. The woman looked familiar, she was—

"Me," Trisha whispered quietly, taking in her own form on the platform. Then she turned to the next figure. The other woman was holding her hand in the picture; she had the same hairstyle, except her hair was black. Her eyes were emerald green, the exact same as Trisha's. Instead of the blue and purple clothes, the woman was wearing a diagonal cut, one strap, black dress. She had no shoes; a simple black ribbon was tied around her right ankle.

There were two large keys between them. The one on top of their hands was red, and had the design very similar to flames. The key below was a pretty shade of lavender; the design resembled small pointed knives.

A tingling feeling went up her right hand as Trisha stared at the two giant keys. She looked down and another giant key materialized in her hand. She lifted it up and examined it with awe.

Keyblade…a weapon in times of need…restore balance in the worlds… 

A voice was whispering in her ear as she lifted it up and swung it around, testing the weight. The Keyblade felt like it had been meant for her, it fit snuggly in her grasp.

_Enemies of the light and dark…_

Several things happened at once, the voice stopped talking, the Keyblade glowed white with powerful light energy, and a white, wiggly figure appeared in front of her.

It flew at her, swiping the air, its claws were bound together and its zippered mouth had come undone. Trisha felt her arm lift and struck the oncoming mysterious thing.

"Oh," she muttered to herself as she saw the white thing fly backwards several feet before flying back at her. "Oh no…" It took several strikes for the white thing to vanish totally. Then the voice came back to her.

_Beings with no hearts, shunned of light and dark…opposites of the _Heartless_…_

White light flooded from the platform. Trisha threw up her arms to cover her eyes from the bright light. The light encased her and she didn't see anything else.

"Trisha? Trisha!" someone was shaking her roughly awake.

"Hn?" she opened her green eyes and looked up to see Ienzo standing next to her. She sat up slowly and looked around, she was still in Twilight Town, except she was lying on the ground in front of the Usual Place.

Three names came to mind, only three as she tried to remember what had happened.

Xanchilos…Yanxwe…The OXR… 

OoOoOoOo

**The World That Never Was: Meeting Hall**

Seats were rising up in a large white room. Thirteen seats, rose up to different heights. There was lettering on the back of the chairs, ranging from I to XIII. A symbol with a giant O and an X and R slashed through was in the center and very bottom of the room.

"The girl got the Keyblade," a man sitting in the II seat spoke up when all the seats had stopped moving.

"Any word on Xanchilos?" a woman in the VIII chair asked shortly.

"Yanxwe caught up to him," no. X commented. "But he got away." Groans were heard all around the room.

"What happened to _her_?" no. I asked sharply. "Did Xanchilos take her with him?"

"No, ma'am," no. II answered quickly. "Yanxwe caught her and tampered with her memories, but the plan seems to be backfiring on Yanxwe. Should we send in someone to help him out if the worse happens?"

"Oh come on! What's with all of the planning?" no. III complained. He reached up and pulled off his hood, spiky red hair and sea green eyes looked up at their leader. "Even the old Organization had more ideas that made sense!"

"Do you wish to become a Dusk, Axel? I'm sure we can arrange that," no. II asked coldly. Axel didn't say anything more; he crossed his arms and glared ahead at the seat in front of him.

"Come on, when do I get my turn to mess with the '_Keyblade Master_'," no. V pulled off his hood as well. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a quite noticeable scar on his opposite cheek. His gray and black hair was tied up tightly in a long ponytail.

"Oh be quiet, Xigbar!" no. VIII complained. "We'll all get a chance anyway!"

"I wasn't asking you, missy," Xigbar waggled his finger in her direction. The woman sat up straighter and made an aggressive motion at him.

"Xnegma!" no. II snapped. "We are not here to argue with one another!"

"Sorry, Draxwen, but maybe _they_ should learn to keep their mouths_ shut_!" no. VIII (Xnegma) screamed.

"Shut up, all of you!" no. II (Draxwen) shouted. His voice echoed around the room.

"Thank you, Draxwen," the figure in the no. I position finally spoke up. "With the absence of Xanchilos (empty no. IV seat) and Yanxwe (no. VI seat) there is nothing more left to do but wait."

"Did Xanchilos really betray us?" A small voice asked from the seat labeled no. XII.

"Yes he did! He gave all of our plans to the Keyblade Master! He's messing up our plans!" no. XI wailed.

"Oh come on, Demyx. It's not _that_ bad, it's not like he can destroy us all by himself," Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Although, he'll have an good chance to taking you down first." Demyx shrunk down in his chair.

"What about Organization XIII?" a man with a deep, monotonous voice asked. His arms were crossed showing mild irritation. "What are they planning?"

"Xaldin, just do your job. Go look over the Beast's Castle once more. It won't hurt," the figure named Xnegma commented.

Xaldin grumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Stupid princess, damn rose."

"Until Xanchilos shows his face, or Yanxwe secures the girl, we wait," no. I ordered. "Go back to your areas." All of the members except no. I and II created dark portals and vanished through them.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Twilight Town: The Usual Spot**

"Did you remember anything of your past?" Ienzo asked when he sat down next to Trisha. She had spent nearly the whole day sitting on the couch in the Usual Spot, thinking. The murderous look on her face had made everyone clear off for a long time. Finally, Ienzo decided that she might have been hungry, so he purchased two ice creams and gave her one.

"A bit," she murmured as she accepted the ice cream.

"A bit. That's a huge advancement," Ienzo pointed out as he nipped at the sea-salt ice cream. "And you know this ice cream's really salty?"

"That's why it's called sea-salt ice cream," Hayner laughed, waving his own ice cream around. "It's supposed to be salty!" Everyone laughed.

"It's so nice, just being able to laugh. But we have a long journey ahead of us," Trisha said quietly when the laughter stopped.

"What are you talking about?" Ienzo asked.

"I have to search for my memories, but I think that I should also follow Sora," she answered, licking her ice cream slowly.

"But why?" Sora asked quickly. "Why follow us? I mean, there are other ways to find your memories; you don't have to travel with us. You'd be breaking the World Order!"

"Yeah! We need to keep the World Order together or the Heartless will overpower us!" Donald added. "We can't take you along!"

"Can you take me along…with this?" a Keyblade materialized in her hand. Everyone gasped.

"When did you—" Sora gasped. "You're holding a Keyblade!"

"I know," Trisha smiled. "I think the meeting with that other Organization member helped me out a little bit."

"That's great!" Ienzo shouted. "Now you can help Sora _and_ try to get your memories back!"

Trisha smiled and laughed. There was nothing else she could say to that.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Twilight Town: The Old Mansion**

Xanchilos paused and listened to the wind that was blowing through Twilight Town. He could sense Trisha's presence, meaning that the girl had returned back to Twilight Town.

He summoned his weapons, long thin purple kunai in the shape of the Nobody symbol, four in each hand.

The four kunai in his right hand fused together with dark magic and created a purple Keyblade. The blade itself had been altered so it took the appearance of his kunai: sharp, dangerous, and purple.

A dark portal erupted in front of him; he stared at it calmly before walking into it. The portal closed behind him.

An orange dog with long ears bounded up to the place where the portal had closed. His tail stopped wagging and he whimpered when he realized that the portal wouldn't open up again.

"Hmph. Well, all right."

The portal re-opened and the dog happily wagged his tail again and followed after Xanchilos.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Castle Oblivion**

"The OXR is making its move," a man with silver hair and bright orange eyes addressed all of the other black robed members sitting in the circular white room. The floor was decorated with the huge Nobody symbol.

"Will Kingdom Hearts be ready?" a member with blue hair asked calmly. He had a large X shaped scar between his eyes.

"Indeed," Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII, announced.

"The OXR has taken some of the other members," a woman stated, she was sitting in the no. IV spot.

"We need to get the Keyblade Masters on our side!" Marluxia banged his fist on the armrest of his chair.

"Number 10 (or formally known as Number 11) you will not go near the Keyblade Master," Xemnas ordered. "I do not forgive traitors."

"Then you should already be rid of him," Vexen pointed out. He still disliked Marluxia, and was increasingly unhappy now that he had been demoted to the lowest rank in Organization XIII when the new Organization had came into the picture.

"Maybe we should be rid of you," Larxene cackled. Like Marluxia, her rank had risen as well, she was now number 8 in the Organization.

"Why you—"

"SILENCE!" a woman in the number 2 seat bellowed. The room went quiet as each of the members turned to look at her. "Our only plan is to get the two Keyblade Masters on our side so they could continue destroying the Heartless at greater measures so Kingdom Hearts can regain many of its lost hearts."

"With the intervention of the OXR, this will not be easy," number 4 concluded. "They will stop at nothing to hinder us in our plans. They have another way of regaining their hearts, but that plan is already doomed to fail because of their inexperience."

"Inexperience or not, those ideas caused us to fail last time because we underestimated the Keyblade Master. But the OXR, I believe, might try to get on Sora's good side. They are not interested in the Heartless; they only get in their way to regain their hearts. Already they have an advantage over us," Saix concluded.

"We should do well and watch and wait for the opportune moment," Zexion added. "And then be rid of them all at once."

"Well said," Vexen agreed. "What do you say, Superior?"

"Reasonable, but costly," Xemnas replied.

"With every minute that is passing, we are putting distance between the OXR and Organization XIII. But if the opportune moment is vital for the OXR, then we will end up closing the distance in a few moves. Sora probably does not know that Organization XIII is back and collecting hearts for Kingdom Hearts. So he will continue destroying Heartless and giving us more hearts," the woman who had spoken earlier added.

"We will have a continuous stream of hearts, unless Axel or any of the other Organization members inform the Keyblade Master," Lexaeus spoke up from his silence.

"Yes, Axel and the others pose quite a threat. But if the OXR is doing what we think they're doing, then there won't be anything to worry about," no. VII threw in her own opinion.

"This battle is like a game of cards. There is a winner and a loser," a man with short blonde hair drawled.

"What about those in the middle?" no. VI asked.

"They go and eat cake," no. XI rolled her eyes. "It's that simple."

"That didn't make any sense, no. XI!" no. VI snapped.

"Just go with the plan, and there won't be unnecessary…disappearances," Xemnas interrupted their argument. "You shall go where you were stationed. Sora shall not know of our whereabouts."

With that, all 13 figures materialized out of the meeting room.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Twilight Town: The Usual Spot**

Sora yawned and stood up from the couch where he had been sitting, listening to Ienzo and Trisha's conversation.

"Where are you going?" Hayner asked. "You aren't thinking of leaving when you just got here right?"

"No, I was going to stop some of the Heartless and Nobodies that infiltrated Twilight Town. Donald. Goofy. You with me?"

"Yeah!" Donald jumped up excitedly.

"Oh boy!" Goofy jumped up and down. They ran through the clothed doorway and into the Alleyway of Twilight Town.

"Wait!" they all stopped running. Both Trisha and Ienzo had followed them out.

"We want to come with you," Trisha said, gesturing to herself and Ienzo.

"It's too dangerous!" Sora said quickly.

"Sora, I'm a Keyblade Master. If what you say is true, then the Heartless will go after me as well because I have the Keyblade," she argued. "I want to go with you so I have an idea of how to destroy them."

"And I'll go too. The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee told me to follow Trisha and stay with her," Ienzo replied.

Sora sighed. It seemed as if he couldn't get these two off his trail, he had been hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with them, but it didn't look like that plan was working.

"Fine, you could come with us, but don't do anything unnecessary," he waved them towards the Sandlot.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 3. Recap for those who didn't get anything: (1) Trisha is now the **_**second**_** (yes second, b/c Riku doesn't count) **_**real**_** Keyblade Master. (2) The OXR has 13 Nobodies, 5 of those Nobodies were originally from Organization XIII. (3) Organization XIII has 13 Nobodies, 8 members are the original members. **

**Extra bonus for anybody who cares: find the original names for Draxwen, Xnegma, and Brixsana. **

**Please Review! Thank you very much.**


	4. Wind Striker

**Thanks for the review KaMiruRon, you got the original names for Xnegma and Brixsana correct, but Draxwen is incorrect…sorry.**

**Thanks for your comments, Dark672, the original names for Xnegma, Brixsana, and Draxwen are correct. I just want to know, is it easy for you to get the original names of the characters that I put in the Organization?**

* * *

Chapter 4: _Wind Striker_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Trisha, and Ienzo arrived at the Train Station just in time to see a bunch of Dusks finish up beating up a slim man in an Organization coat.

"Hey!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy immediately got into action and destroyed the runaway Dusks. But right after the bothersome Nobodies disappeared, new ones appeared to take their spots. The newer Nobodies ended up being the High-ranking Nobodies.

"We should help," Trisha spoke up as she watched the three destroy the high-ranking Nobodies.

"Yeah," Ienzo nodded and followed her into the battle. He didn't need weapons; his punches and kicks were enough to send several Nobodies flying. The only problem was that he couldn't go near the Berserker Nobodies. Every time he came close, they would change shape and attack him with their claymores.

"Leave them to us!" Sora shouted as he saved Ienzo from being trampled to the ground by the large Nobodies.

"Ienzo! Duck!" he turned and just managed to jump out of the way as a Dragoon and Sniper Nobody flew in his direction. It seemed that Trisha had enough strength to knock the stronger Nobodies several feet away from her position.

Both Sora and Trisha's Keyblades flashed in the light of the sunset in Twilight Town. They were all knocking Nobodies this way and that, but there didn't seem any end to them.

"There's no end!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Trisha fell to the ground in exhaustion. Ienzo, who already knew that they were going to be tired, sped up his fighting skills and kept the Nobodies from getting any closer to them.

The remaining Nobodies, realizing that they couldn't reach the others if Ienzo was in the way, turned towards him and started walking in his direction. Ienzo started backing away from the higher-ranking Nobodies, they were the ones that he couldn't destroy without a weapon.

Then—when they were inches away from Ienzo—they were destroyed in a blink of an eye.

"Huh? What the—" the slim member from the Organization had destroyed the Nobodies. Sora gave a small gasp of recognition before he started walking over the Organization member.

"Axel?" he asked slowly. It had been two years since he had seen any whereabouts of the mysterious redheaded Nobody.

The man stood up and removed his hood. His bangs covered his chocolate brown eyes, but his appearance was enough to set all of them off.

"It's him!" Sora materialized his Keyblade again. Trisha winced; she felt a headache creeping in on her. Ever since she had met Ienzo her headaches had become more frequent.

"Put that away," the man ordered. He waved his hand and the Keyblade mysteriously vanished once more.

"Huh!" Sora looked down in shock. For years, he had been the only one that the Keyblade seemingly obeyed. Now he had just found another Keyblade Master and a Nobody that could control the Keyblade's appearances.

"You won't be needing that," the man said quietly. He watched as Donald and Goofy jumped in front of Sora. He turned towards Trisha, who had materialized her Keyblade as well but was giving him a curious look.

"Do you know me too?" she asked softly. The man hesitated and pondered her question.

_Xanchilos…Yanxwe…the OXR…_

These three names seemed to rush in her mind once more as she watched the man in front of her.

"Yes," he said finally. "In a way. I've met you before."

_Xanchilos…Yanxwe…_

"Ugh," she groaned. Her hand flew to her forehead. Her headaches were becoming more frequent and stronger than ever. Every time she came close to figuring out something from her past, she received a head splitting headache. '_What happened? What are these names?'_

"That Keyblade…" the man put a finger to his chin to think. "It is…incomplete…"

_Yanxwe…_

The name flashed through her memory. Then images began flying through her mind.

_The dark lab. The scientist with long hair that ran experiments on her. Continuous experiments everyday. Darkness._

"AAAHHHH!" Trisha suddenly started running at the Organization member. She brought down the Keyblade but he moved quickly and avoided the shot. Without bothering to stop and regain her energy, she continued to try to strike him continuously.

_Pain. Anger. Despair. _

Everything that she remembered from the time she had spent in the lab was brought forth. Every hated moment, every pain filled moment, every moment with the thought that she would never escape.

The man dodged all of her swings from the Keyblade. Trisha fell on one knee, gasping for breath after swinging the oversized key around. The man snapped his fingers and both Sora and Ienzo (who were running to her aid _finally_) crashed into a newly created barrier.

He walked up to Trisha and looked down at her. She was huddled in front of him, crouched over like she was paying him homage out of fear. Ienzo saw a tear slide down her cheek and splash onto the man's boot.

"Get away from her!" he shouted furiously. Not that it helped, he wasn't in any position to save her.

A gentle wind was blowing around the two of them. Dark energy started swirling around his arm. He clenched his right fist and soon, four long and large purple kunai materialized.

Ienzo and Sora yelled, but she didn't hear them. Trisha was too busy looking at the man's feet; she was terrified at what he might do to her now that he found her once again.

The man lifted his kunai up till they were pointed towards her. Then with another burst of dark energy, the large kunai fused together and became a large and intricate purple Keyblade.

Without another word, the man slammed the key into the ground near her right hand and vanished through his newly created dark portal.

Right after the portal closed, the barrier vanished and Ienzo and Sora ran towards the fallen girl.

"There is only one Organization member that can use a Keyblade," Sora murmured as he looked at the Keyblade. "Axel told me. Only Roxas has the power to use a Keyblade properly."

"Did that look like Roxas?" Ienzo asked in and undertone as he helped Trisha stand up; he didn't want Trisha to know. Sora shook his head.

"He was much too tall. Roxas is my Nobody, the same height as I am now."

"Who was that guy?" Donald asked padding up to them.

"Yanxwe," Trisha answered quietly. Ienzo looked down at her, she had been leaning against him. "He-he took my memories…"

"So if we find him and defeat him, then we'll get your memories back?" Ienzo asked. Trisha didn't reply quickly. She leaned against him some more to think.

"I'm…not sure," she answered finally. "But that man we saw earlier…"

"The one with the black and red hair?" Ienzo asked. "What about him?"

"He—his name…his name is…"she hesitated and then trembled in silent sobs.

"You don't have to tell us now. You can tell us later, after all, we're traveling together, remember?" Sora grinned. "Just tell us when you want us to know." Trisha looked up at him in surprise. Then she nodded and smiled through her tears.

"You might be needing this—AUGH!" Ienzo had reached for the dark Keyblade that Yanxwe had left. Once he touched it however, a dark current ran through him; his whole body crackled with dark energy and he flew away from the Keyblade, crashing into Donald and Goofy.

"Ouch," Ienzo mumbled. Luckily, he had taken the best landing; both Goofy and Donald had stars dancing above their heads.

"Let me try," Sora walked forward. "Maybe it needs someone who can wield the Keyblade." He reached for the handle.

"Oh don't be silly. Only the one that _he_ created it for can wield it," a giggle was heard from behind them.

Sora snatched his hand back and looked over at the newcomer.

"Organization XIII!" Donald and Goofy seemingly recovered and immediately prepared for battle.

"Awww. Come on! That is a totally rude thing to say!" the hooded figure whined. From the voice itself, they figured it to be a female member.

"It's Larxene, the Savage Nymph!" Ienzo shouted from behind Sora. "She's as dangerous as her name!"

"Well, that was _totally _rude!" the figure grabbed the end of her hood and yanked it off. Her bright blue eyes were narrowed at the group. She ran her hand over her short blonde hair as she glared at them.

"Then if you aren't Larxene, then who _are_ you?" Ienzo asked shortly. The woman (or more accurately, little girl) turned towards him and grinned.

"The name's Rasxha, the Song of the Light. You?"

"Ienzo, sixth apprentice to Ansem the Wise," Ienzo replied. "I'm looking for my fellow apprentices."

"Zexion?" Rasxha rubbed her head and looked at him over.

"What are you talking about? I'm Ienzo," the dark haired teen rolled his eyes. "Honestly, that's not the first time that your Organization called me, 'Zexion'. Do I look like him or something?"

"Pretty much yeah. Except—now that I know—his hair is a lighter shade. He's a lot more quieter than you though," Rasxha started tapping her chin with her finger.

"Are you with Yanxwe?" Trisha asked, lowering her hand that had been lying on her forehead. The pain seemed to have lessened, but it was enough to cause her to wince every few minutes.

"Yanxwe?" the young girl was confused. "Yanxwe was here?"

"Uh, yeah," nodded quickly. "He left the Keyblade here."

"Yanxwe?" she continued to say. Then she glanced over in Trisha's direction and snapped her fingers. "OH! Yanxwe! Oh yeah, he was here…hmmm…"

"Are you working with him?" Trisha repeated the question.

"Yeah, but not really. He's not my favorite member, you know. All of that scientific stuff gets me a headache," Rasxha waved her hand carelessly.

"So what were you saying about the Keyblade?" Ienzo asked as he walked towards the purple key once more.

"Oh that. I said, that only the person that it was created for could touch it. It's a special Keyblade," she said quickly after seeing Sora's confused look. "So since _Yanxwe_ created the Key for Miss. Leader, I believe she can use it."

"Huh? Miss. Leader? Are you talking about me?" Trisha pointed at herself. Rasxha let out a high-pitched laugh and vanished through a dark portal.

"She's gone…" Sora said quietly. Trisha remained standing where she was before she walked forward and grasped the handle of the Keyblade with her left hand.

"Trisha…" Ienzo gave a short warning. But he didn't need to after all. Her Kingdom Key materialized in her right hand and fused with the purple Keyblade.

"Does it work?" he asked doubtfully when Trisha examined the new Keyblade in her right hand.

"It feels about right," she swung the Keyblade around a couple of times. "Yeah, it works."

"That's good, now you have a stronger Keyblade to help us clear out many of the Heartless and Nobodies in the Worlds," Sora grinned. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Trisha slung her Keyblade over her shoulder.

"Hey, wait!" they all turned and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette running towards them.

"Trisha, you forgot this. You shouldn't leave without this, after all, it's pretty important if you didn't bother to tell us about it," Hayner dropped something in her hand.

"See you guys later!" Olette shouted as the trio started running out of the Sandlot as quickly as they came.

"What was that about?" Sora asked sweatdropping.

"I don't know, they're the comic relief," Ienzo rolled his eyes and turned towards Trisha. "What did they give you?"

They watched as she opened her hand. A beautiful blue hair clip was lying in her palm. It had two long strings of beads hanging off the edge.

"Where'd you get that?" Sora asked as Trisha gently ran her other hand over the beads.

"I don't know. Someone just…_gave_ it to me…" she murmured. Then she turned to Ienzo. "Can you put this on for me?"

"Are you sure that you don't remember who gave it to you?" Ienzo asked as he carefully slid the clip into place. "It looks pretty important."

"I don't remember. But when I looked at it just now, I felt something warm go through me. I hope I get to meet whoever gave me this though. I think they're really close to me."

"We'll find them!" Sora gave her the 'thumbs up' sign. Donald groaned.

"Sora! We can't take on all of these quests again!" he stamped his foot.

"Sorry guys, but I just can't help it," he grinned at the short duck.

"Hmph!" he crossed his arms and small puffs of smoke came out of his head.

"Are we all ready to go?" Sora asked the two newcomers.

"All set and ready!" Trisha said happily.

"All right! Then let's GO!" They took off running towards Central Station.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Characters in Chapter 4-**

RASXHA (no. 12 in the OXR) The Song of the Light

Rasxha was one of the younger and newer members of Organization X. But like many of those members, she followed them into the OXR. She is usually always happy and just wants to make friends with others. Her element is Light and her weapons are long chains that wrap around her arms. She mentions in Chapter 4 that she works with Yanxwe, but doesn't like him as much because of his scientific research.

IENZO (sixth apprentice to Ansem the Wise)

Ienzo is usually calm, but can get worked up in stressful situations. He is currently partnered up with Trisha from Twilight Town and Sora the Keyblade Master. He has dark brown hair (**I probably said he had black hair earlier but it's really dark brown**) and dark blue eyes. Ienzo, like Tifa, has no weapons but uses his own body as an offense tool. It is currently unknown if Ienzo is interested in Trisha, although he cares for her constantly.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Keyblades mentioned in Chapter 4**:

_Wind Striker_

Trisha's new Keyblade that was gift from Yanxwe when he met up with her at Twilight Town. This Keyblade gives Trisha the power to control wind in an offense or defense way. It is dark purple and black, with sharp points at the blade that resembles three kunai. There is a dark light purple vine curving around the length of the blade, and the outer handle has dark purple wings on the edge.

SPECIAL INFORMATION- Trisha now has two Keyblades. Her Kingdom Key and the _Wind Striker_. Her _Wind Striker_ is in her right hand and her Kingdom Key is in her left. Sora doesn't have the Drive Ability anymore, he forgot it during the two-year vacation that he had.

**Thank you for reading Chapter 4! The story gets a lot more interesting after this. Trust me, it's interesting to think this up! Something interesting to do: figure out Rasxha's original name.**

**Thanks for **_**all **_**of the reviews that I received. Please leave your comments to improve or comment on the chapter!**

**edited 08/16/07**


	5. Ansem the Wise

**Thanks everyone, for reviewing!! **

* * *

"I wonder why Yanxwe wanted to give the Keyblade to me," Trisha sighed. This had been her fifth time saying that, and she still didn't have the answer she wanted.

"Maybe we'll find out in the next world," Sora suggested.

"Where are we heading to anyway?" Ienzo asked, looking up through the Gummi Ship window. Cid had upgraded the Gummi Ship, so now there were three extra seats in the ship. Ienzo and Trisha were seated in the first two, but the third remained empty and was now their storage chair for extra items.

"Um…we're heading to…that world with a giant castle…" Sora pointed out the window.

"We're gonna crash!!" Donald screamed as the Gummi Ship took a nosedive directly at the Castle world.

"AUAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

OoOoOoOo

"Ouch," Ienzo muttered as he regained consciousness. The last thing he remembered was taking the plunge to the world with the giant castle and then a blackout. He sat up and looked around.

He seemed to have landed in what looked like a giant courtyard. Several trees were growing along the edges of the walls. A large gate blocked the entrance out of the castle and a large door led the way to the entrance hall of the castle.

Ienzo stood up and brushed himself off. He was standing on a giant blue circle, decorated with a large red rose in the center of the circle. Decorative vines circled the circle on the outside, despite its appearance; it gave an eerie presence in the darkness.

"So where are we?" Ienzo stretched and glanced around him, expecting an answer from either Sora or Trisha.

"Your friends are not here," someone spoke out to him. He could hear the heavy steps of the person behind him.

"Who are you?" he turned and glared at a man in red robes. He had blood red bandages wrapped around his face.

"The name's DiZ," the man answered. "It's a name that is worthy enough for you."

"What does that mean?" Ienzo asked, not caring if he sounded rude.

"Foolish apprentice to Ansem, hear me out. I am only a follower of the scientist, wishing to punish his foolish apprentices," the man said loudly and clearly. Ienzo crossed his arms and narrowed his dark blue eyes.

"Ansem the Wise," his tone of voice had turned icy. "It's been a long time."

"Hmph. So you recognized me, Ienzo. This disguise was foolish. It fooled my old friend, but it didn't fool you," the man pulled off his bandages. His blonde hair and brown eyes becoming visible to the sixth apprentice's eyes. "Nothing I didn't expect you to do, my youngest protégé."

"Don't lie. You wanted to destroy me," Ienzo's voice was still cold, his expression hard and difficult to read. "You were angry about what we used that lab for."

"I was angry. After all, I forbid you six to work anymore on the experiments regarding the heart. And look what those results produced: all of this darkness that swallowed up our world completely, and created your Nobody."

"You ran; we stayed to deal with our mess. We paid our price, but we were scattered around different worlds. I was the only one left in the Radiant Garden by the time the worlds were brought back together. But you didn't even try to find us, you had already left to find the Keyblade Master to beg for our defeat."

"But you seemed to have a Keyblade Master in your hand," Ansem pointed out. "The girl that you befriended isn't a normal girl, you know that right? She is a Keyblade Master, a warrior of the light. Her path is already set, and it ties to the being Xanchilos."

"_Being?_ He's a Nobody, one without a heart. You know that," Ienzo argued. "You created the Heartless, the ones who steal, and at the same time, created those without hearts."

"Why do you blame everything on me, Ienzo? If you remember, I stopped the experiments, but you and the others continued. If anything at all, disagree with Xehanort and the others who wished to continue. None of your problems should be with me."

"I blame you because you are the one who started it all," he retorted. "You are the source of all Heartless."

"I remember someone told me that, my foolish apprentice. The _first_ one."

"Xehanort survived?" Ienzo asked.

"The first one that I encountered. The one who created Organization XIII. The leader."

"Oh, you mean, Xemnas. He disappeared when Sora and Riku defeated him two years ago. But I thought you died around that time," he crossed his arms.

"I didn't die, I was only thrown into the Realm of Light, where I could think about my past and figure out what was my next move."

"There's a Realm of Light?"

"If there is Darkness, then there must be Light. One cannot exist without the other. They coexist together, both keeping the balance in the universe. Just like there are beings with hearts, there are beings without hearts, ones with light and ones without."

"I get the picture," Ienzo rolled his eyes. "But why are you following me, Ansem?"

"To keep you from harming the Keyblade Masters. They have enough to do than worry about you attacking them with your power of Darkness."

"My 'power of Darkness' you say? I didn't even know I had that," Ienzo's blue eyes turned into a darker shade. Dark energy swirled around his outstretched hand. "Maybe I should test it on you!"

He swung his arm and set a huge ball of dark energy at Ansem. But the attack didn't even touch him. It bounced off and disappeared.

"What?" Ienzo was startled. "Why doesn't it work on you?"

"Foolish apprentice. I spent time in the Realm of Light as I have already told you. Your small Darkness won't hurt me."

"Ienzo?" Trisha was calling him from the interior of the castle. The giant doors leading to the courtyard that he was in currently started opening slowly.

"Harm the Keyblade Master before her time, and you will regret it," Ansem started walking away from Ienzo.

"Hey!" he made to run after the man, but the doors opened and both Trisha and Sora were running towards him.

"Ienzo!"

"We were hoping that you landed in the same word as us," Trisha cried out, grabbing his hand and shaking him.

"Luckily I did then," he said shakily; Trisha was just shaking his arm too much. Sora laughed, not really understanding anything at all.

"Well! We might as well find Belle and the Beast, right?"

"Huh? Oh, Sora, you know this world?" Trisha looked over at the younger Keyblade Master.

"Yeah, we came here last time," Sora put his hands over his head. "We stopped Organization XIII from making a Heartless and a Nobody here."

"Organization XIII? Who are they?" she asked. "You keep mentioning them. But I really have no idea who the Organization are."

"Well, let's put it this way. Organization XIII is a group of 13 Nobodies (beings without hearts) that want their hearts back. But for them to get their hearts back, they commanded huge amounts of Heartless to attack the Keyblade Masters—us—to gain hearts for their own Kingdom Hearts in the World that Never Was," Sora explained.

"Wow…"

"By the way, Sora. Where are Donald and Goofy?" Ienzo crossed his arms.

"Um…well…" he scratched his head uncomfortably. "We kind of lost them as the Gummi Ship fell apart…"

"It fell apart?"

"Yeah, right after it started diving at this world. I guess that I couldn't take anymore and was destroyed even before we hit the ground. Ienzo, you fell towards the world first, and then Sora and I managed to stay together with Jimmy and Chip and Dale. But Donald and Goofy didn't come with us," Trisha explained, using her hands to emphasize her point.

"They didn't make it…or they just didn't meet up with us?"

"They didn't meet up with us. But we know for sure that they reached this world. We just got to find them," Sora was back to his lazy self. "Don't worry though, we'll probably find them wandering the Castle like we did last time."

"Wasn't this place infested with Heartless?" Trisha looked up and the decorations around the courtyard. Sora's face fell.

"Oh NO!" he yelled. "I forgot all about the Heartless here!" he summoned his Kingdom Key and ran for the door, Trisha and Ienzo followed after him quickly.

123456789 123456789

A tall slim figure was standing near the balcony, watching the trio run inside the Castle. He turned and walked away from the giant doorway passing two unconscious creatures along his way.

"And so, the heroes arrive," he commented as he opened the door. "How fun."

123456789 123456789

"I wonder where the Beast is," Sora commented once they had returned from the East Wing of the Castle. "We just searched through his room and Belle's room."

"Basement?" Ienzo asked, looking around the Castle as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah…where would that be…" Sora glanced around quickly. "Somewhere…where there's red carpet and…suits of armor."

"That's in the West Wing," Trisha commented softly as she pointed to the doorway up the left side of the stairs.

"Oh yeah! So that's where it went…" Sora ran up the flight of stairs.

"Sora, just admit it, you got lost in this Castle. Everyone gets lost, especially when you have visited several worlds that have different laws and designs," Ienzo called up to their leader.

"I-I'm not lost!" Sora cried out, "I-I'm just traumatized from the fall! Yeah, I hit my head when we fell!" Ienzo smirked and Trisha sighed.

"Sure you aren't…"

* * *

**So there! Ansem the Wise is back in the storyline! And no, he's not a ghost; he's real flesh and blood (if they even have blood in Kingdom Hearts…even the Keyblade doesn't cut people open…). **

**And for my own personal thought…I think that DiZ and Ansem, even though they're the same person, have different personalities…seriously…ones serious and backstabbing, while the other's all nice, understanding, and sea-salt ice cream loving. **

**Despite that fact, I should be getting to work on chapter 6 immediately, but I don't because I have a serious case of procrastination. **

**And now I'm just rambling, so I'll end this note right here: **

**Please Review and thanks for reading! **

edited 09/15/07


	6. The Trio of Keys

**Thanks for the review dark672. Now here's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 6- The Trio of Keys_

"Augh! Where could Donald and Goofy be?" Sora groaned as they entered the basement.

"I don't know. Maybe in the basement?" Ienzo asked sarcastically.

"Ienzo. That's not nice," Trisha scolded him. "Goofy and Donald are Sora's friends."

"Right. Sorry, Sora." He apologized, even though it was obvious that he didn't care one bit _who_ Donald and Goofy were.

"It's okay. You're probably right. They're probably down in the basement anyway," They continued to walk down the cold, mossy tunnel in silence.

They didn't notice that they walked by a tall, skinny, hooded figure in black robes along the way until he spoke up,

"You're friends aren't down there."

"Who said that?!" Trisha whirled around at the sound of the new and unfamiliar voice.

"What is it?" Ienzo and Sora stopped walking and looked over at her.

"I heard someone," she replied. "They said that our friends aren't down there."

"Did you hear that, Sora?" Ienzo asked, looking over at the younger boy. Sora shook his head and looked back at Trisha.

"Maybe you imagined it?" he asked hopefully. "I mean, you could have mistaken it for us speaking."

"I'm sure I didn't!" she argued back. "None of you sound _remotely_ like that!"

"Why don't we continue on?" Sora asked, uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go, Trisha," Ienzo turned and followed Sora down the path. Trisha looked back a where she had first heard the voice before following both boys down.

OoOoOoOoOo

"WHAT?!"

The shout was so loud that the entire OXR stronghold shook. A female OXR member flew out of the room she had been in and crashed into a wall. Her hood slipped off, revealing her childlike face with amber colored eyes and pitch-black hair.

"You mean to say that Organization XIII is on the move?" the second-in-command of the OXR, no II. Draxwen was standing at the doorway. His hazel colored eyes were narrowed in anger, and his dusty brown hair was even messier than before.

"Yes, sir," the woman replied, struggling to stand.

"What are their plans?" he demanded. The woman looked up at him and shook her head.

"I don't know."

"WHAT?!" this started another shout and she found herself on the ground once more.

"Tch. Oh well, I guess Axel can handle this one," he grumbled as he turned around, the door shut behind him, leaving the young woman in the blinding white hallway.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Didn't you hear me in the beginning? Your friends aren't down there," the hooded man was back. This time however, Trisha saw him and stopped quickly.

"I was _right_!" she shouted, angrily. "Someone _did_ say that they weren't down there!"

"What is it _now_?" Ienzo sounded annoyed. "We need to find Sora's friends and get out of here. We need to return to The Radiant Garden to fix up the remains of the Gummi Ship too."

"Maybe she _did_ see something," Chip stuck his head out from one of Ienzo's numerous pants pockets.

"Yeah! We just can't see because we're not standing next to her!" Dale said afterwards, sticking his head out as well.

"Maybe we should see what she's calling us for," Sora started walking back up the path towards Trisha.

"See?!" she pointed at the hooded Organization member in front of her. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who are you? Organization XIII?" Sora summoned his Keyblade and got into an attack position.

"You think?" the man reached up and pulled off his hood. Spiky red hair…strange marks under his sea-green eyes…and a familiar smirk…who else could it be but,

"AXEL!" both Sora and Jiminy Cricket shouted. Jiminy was once again, settled in Sora's hood, but he jumped up on Sora's shoulder when the redhead pulled off his hood.

"Well, it's about time," the supposedly deceased Nobody stepped away from the wall.

OoOoOoOo

A tall and muscular woman with dark amber brown hair walked down the halls of the top level in Castle Oblivion. Her black Organization robes were pulled tight around her figure, her hood covering her ponytail as she walked.

"What is it, Brixsana?" a light fluttery voice floated down the hall. 'Brixsana' turned her head slightly so her left eye was looking behind her and she noticed two other Organization members walking towards her.

"Xemnas…Xiospha…I didn't know you left the meeting room."

"Is that why you were heading up there?" the woman next to Xemnas asked. She was shorter than both him and Brixsana; her hair was almost shoulder length and curled around the ends. The top half of her hair was colored white, the other half (the end of her hair) was a colored a light shade of brown.

"Yes," she nodded, her amber colored eyes settled on Xiospha's orange ones.

"What do you want?" Xemnas asked, his eyes flicking back and forth between Brixsana and Xiospha, breaking into their nonverbal conversation.

"The two that Saïx brought in—Sora's companions—the are both in their respective cells in the basement," she looked over at Xemnas carefully. She still didn't trust the Nobody that failed to destroy the Keyblade Master 2 years ago.

"Did the OXR show up?" the silver and brown haired woman asked. Brixsana nodded.

"Axel had found them first. He and Saïx fought over the two, with Axel wanting to return the two back to Sora, while Saïx was fighting to bring them here. Axel lost and vanished into the darkness before Saïx could deal the finishing blow."

"That's not good," Xiospha said quietly after Brixsana had finished speaking. "Axel could tell the Keyblade Master our plans. I'm sure that he knows them."

"But what can Axel to do help them? Tell them where they are? What good will that do?" Brixsana asked.

"Because then Sora will know that we're still around and we still want him to destroy the Heartless," Xemnas explained coldly. "Axel ruined our plan once. He could do it again."

OoOoOoOoOo

"Axel!" Sora shouted running up towards the redheaded Nobody.

"Yo, Sora," he lifted his hand and waved it.

"You were following us around all this time. You part of the Organization?" Ienzo was the one sounding suspicious now. He narrowed his blue eyes and glared at Axel.

"No," Axel rolled his eyes. "That is _long_ past."

"What were you saying about Donald and Goofy?" Trisha asked quickly before Ienzo could argue even further.

"Well, to put things bluntly," he rubbed his temple with a forefinger. "Organization XIII is still around as you already noticed. They took your friends to their stronghold to lure you there."

"How did you survive?" Sora gasped, not really paying attention to the news that Axel had just given him.

"Well, if I'm still here, then the rest of the Organization is still around too." This caused Sora to freeze up.

"So Xemnas…"

"Man you're slow," he waved his hand in front of Sora's face. "Xemnas is in charge of Organization XIII, the other members are back as well. But there's a small catch. A new Organization has come into our non-existence and forced half of the original Organization members out, including me."

"Roxas?" Sora's hand flew to his chest.

"No, Roxas is separate once more. We separated from Organization XIII to join the OXR—"

"The OXR. What are they?" Trisha asked slowly. "Everyone mentions it, but I don't know who these 'Nobodies' are. What are they really? And why do they want me?"

"I think your question is mixed up," Axel waggled a finger in her general direction. "It's _what_, not _why_."

"Then what do they want me for?" she asked, changing the question around so it made sense.

"The OXR is a group of Nobodies that wish to regain their hearts and defeat Organization XIII. They took many of the 'original' Organization members and brought them into the OXR like me and Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Uh, sure," she looked at him helplessly because of the lack of information that he had given her.

"Well, be seeing you three around," a portal leading into darkness opened up and Axel vanished through it.

"Wait!" Sora rushed forward but the portal closed before he reached it. "Axel!"

"He's gone, Sora," Ienzo said calmly. "He didn't leave very helpful advice. The only things we learned are who we have to fight and who we have to save."

"Yeah, we have to save Donald and Goofy!" Chip stuck his head out of Ienzo's pocket again.

"Well, where do we go now? We have no leads, our Gummi Ship is broken, where else can we go?" Ienzo turned to Sora for help.

"We could head back to the Radiant Garden—"

"If the Gummi Ship wasn't blown up."

"Maybe we could ask for help—"

"There's no one here to give help."

Trisha sighed and sat down on a nearby ledge. Sora and Ienzo's bickering could last for quite some time, and she was getting tired of standing around.

"Something wrong, Trisha?" Jiminy Cricket had jumped out of Sora's hood and had now hopped up to her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," she sighed. "My memory's coming back, but only small fragments."

"Well, why don't you start thinking about that man who brought you the Keyblade?" the little cricket was always helpful in giving good advice.

"I don't know. I don't know much about Yanxwe. All he did was run experiments," she put her hands on her chin, leaning on her elbows.

"What about the other man, do you know anything about him?"

"No. I remember him and his face…vaguely though…but he was important to me, I do know that."

"What else do you—" His question was cut off with a portal suddenly opening in front of them.

"What the—" Ienzo and Sora stopped arguing and started running towards Trisha. They were about to pull her back when a large orange dog jumped out of the portal and jumped on Sora and started licking his face excitedly.

"Pluto!" Jiminy shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"How'd you get here, boy?" Sora scratched the dog's head. Pluto pulled himself out of Sora's reach, barked, and ran around in circles in front of the portal excitedly.

"What's he _doing_?" Ienzo asked, having never met Pluto before and not understanding the dog's body language.

"He wants us to follow him!" Chip pointed at the portal.

"Well, let's go!" Sora pulled Trisha to her feet and motioned towards Ienzo. "We found our way out!"

"But we don't even know where the portal's going to lead!" the older boy cried out as Sora started walking into the darkness. "What if it's a trap—"

"It's not." Sora turned and grinned at him. "I know it's not."

"That still doesn't answer where we're going," Ienzo grumbled as he watched both Sora and Trisha disappear in the darkness.

"Are you going with them?" he turned his head and noticed Ansem standing behind him.

"I don't understand them," he crossed his arms. "They just like running into danger like that. Anything could happen when you don't even know what you're doing. There's not enough _facts_ to reach a conclusion."

"Remember that Sora and Trisha are not scientists. They cannot understand your way of thinking. Sora is the Keyblade Master, he knows all about danger and how to deal with it. Trisha is the one who doesn't know what's going to happen. But she's being watched over by someone and there's no need to worry about her."

"Who's that 'someone?' Someone keeps mentioning that she's protected, but who and why would they try that when they're not standing next to her?"

"There are many ways that someone could watch over another. They don't have to be standing next to them. You still have much to learn, my still very young Apprentice."

"Stop saying that," Ienzo turned and walked backwards into the portal. "It gets annoying after a while. And why are you hiding?"

"That, my Apprentice, shall remain hidden until the right time comes along." The portal started closing when Ienzo stepped completely into the darkness. He watched Ansem get smaller as the opening closed.

Then there was a black robed figure standing next to him. Ienzo started and rubbed his eyes hastily, but he looked up, the person was gone and the portal closed completely and he was locked into the darkness once again.

OoOoOoOo

Ienzo had been walking through the darkness for sometime, and he was getting worried. He hadn't seen or heard from Sora or Trisha once he entered the portal. And even with the head start he would have seen them already, so where were they?

"Lost?"

"Yeah, I'm wonder—" thinking that it was someone he knew, he turned and smiled. But whom he turned to were two people that he had never met before.

There was a tall boy with white hair and aqua colored eyes. His jeans thoroughly matched Ienzo's in color and size, his yellow vest was unbuttoned and his shirt peeked through. Beside him, was a redhead girl with blue eyes that matched Sora's exactly. She was wearing what appeared to be a schoolgirl uniform, with a checkered skirt and a polo shirt and blue tie.

"Geez, just like Sora. You both like slacking off," the boy chuckled. The girl next to him managed a small smile at Ienzo.

"And you are?"

"Riku. And this is Kairi," he motioned to the redhead.

"Kairi," there was silence as his blue eyes looked Kairi up and down. "I think they mentioned a Kairi once."

"'They'?" Kairi asked, suddenly interested. Ienzo opened his mouth to explain, but Riku interrupted him quickly.

"Here," he handed Ienzo a large Key.

"What for?" he looked down at it curiously. "I already know how to fight."

"But that won't destroy the Heartless the correct way," Riku pushed the Keyblade into his hands. "It'll be easier to fight with, too."

"Why would I ever need to fight anything other than the Heartless?" he asked. But both Riku and Kairi vanished in the darkness, probably going back to where they came from no doubt.

He glanced down at the Keyblade in his hands and dismissed it with a blinding flash of light, deciding to deal with the problem later on.

'_Now to find the other two_.' He thought as he glanced around him and started walking straight, not really sure where he was heading off to.

But he didn't have to go far before he met up with the two. Sora was running in his direction and nearly ran him over in his haste.

"What's wrong with you?" Ienzo grabbed Trisha's shoulder before she rushed past as well. "Where's Sora going?"

"Riku? Kairi!" Sora shouted into the darkness behind them.

"He thought he saw his friends," she replied as they turned and watched Sora run this way and that. "We were looking for you in the beginning, but then we saw these two people appear and Sora started chasing after them."

Sora came back slowly, looking dejected. Jiminy was on his shoulder offering words of advice.

"It's not that bad, Sora. At least you know they're safe."

"That's right," Trisha nodded. "You know that the Organization hasn't caught them. So it's all good."

"Yeah. I guess so," he sighed. Chip and Dale jumped off Trisha's shoulder and bounced up in front of him.

"Come on, Sora! Remember our rules? No frowns in the group! Understand?" Chip jumped up and down squeakily.

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes quickly. "No frowns. Right." He straightened up and looked over in the distance.

"Ready to go?" Trisha put her hands behind her back and leaned forwards towards him, something that Kairi often did. Sora nodded and the darkness split open behind her.

"How'd-" then Ienzo rememebered what Ansem had told him,_ 'She's being watched over by someone and there's no need to worry about her.'_

"I wonder where this leads us!" she pratically _skipped_ through the opening, ignoring Ienzo's unfinished question, more interested in what lay ahead out of the darkness.

Ienzo waited patiently while Chip and Dale jumped into his pocket and entered through the opening after her. Sora turned around and looked back at the darkness.

"Hang on, Riku, Kairi. I'll find you," he promised before leaving the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry it's so late, but I was working on other chapters for other stories. I ended it on a good note, but the title doesn't really explain much about anything. It's just **_**there**_

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review:D**

**edited 10/23/07**


	7. Traitor?

**Thanks for the review Werewolfheartless42, if I offended you by saying that I didn't like Axel in the beginning, then I'm terribly sorry, but it's pretty much true, I liked Roxas from the beginning and got used to Axel a little bit later.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Traitor!!??**

"Hey! We're in Twilight Town again!" Trisha cried out looking up into the sky when they exited out of the darkness. And so they were. The portal had led them straight back to where the Old Mansion was in Twilight Town.

"Yeah, that's weird," Ienzo scratched his head. "Why'd we come here?"

"I was hoping we were heading towards the Radiant Garden, but I guess that's not where we're supposed to go," Sora sighed. "We could have gotten the Gummi Ship fixed."

"Well, we have to find out why we're here, unless the world was chosen at random," Jiminy jumped out of Sora's hood and onto his shoulder, journal in hand.

"Well, we could go visit Hayner, Pence, and Olette again," Trisha started walking towards the edge of the woods.

"We just saw them," Ienzo remarked. "Right before we left for the other world. That wasn't so long ago."

"We'll just greet them again!" she grinned. "Come on!" She turned around and ran into another Organization member.

"Again?" Sora complained, summoning his Keyblade.

"She obviously has a knack for summoning the bad guys," Ienzo got into a fighting stance.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop that, I'm not going to hurt you," the man removed his hood and ran his gloved hand through his dusty brown hair, making it even messier than before. Even with his statement, Trisha jumped back and summoned her Keyblades.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Hey! I told you to stop!" he stuck out a hand and lowered her weapon. "Geez, you're a piece of work, how those two can put up with you…"

"What are you yammering on about now?" Ienzo suddenly appeared at Trisha's right.

"You look just like her," he put his hands on her shoulders. She jolted and swung the Keyblade at him, but he dodged it. "Act like her too."

"Would you stop comparing me to people I don't know?" she demanded. The man chuckled.

"But you _do_ know who she is. You just don't remember."

"And how is that supposed to help me?" Trisha she swung her Keyblade at him again, but this time, he grabbed the Keyblade with his hand.

"I told you to stop," he repeated himself. They both stood there looking at each other, Trisha's Keyblade being held firmly in his grasp.

"Who are you?" she asked finally. He let go of the Keyblade and she reluctantly lowered it to her side.

"The name's Draxwen, number II in the OXR. Nice to meet you," he held his hand out to shake, but withdrew it disappointedly when she didn't respond.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked. At this, Draxwen slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I _knew_ I was forgetting something!" he gasped. Then he lowered his hand and smiled at the trio. "Did you guys see a man with red highlights recently?"

"Xanchilos?" Trisha asked. "What do you want him for?"

Draxwen frowned. This was unexpected.

"No. Red _Highlights_, they look similar but they're not the same," he waggled a finger in her face.

"Huh?!" there was no sign of recognition in her voice. He sighed in defeat, and then he brightened up.

"How about I come with you guys until I find the guy I'm looking for, that okay?"

"No!" both Trisha and Ienzo said at the same time. Draxwen wilted but then looked up hopefully at Sora.

"Uh…" he hesitated as all eyes went on him. Ienzo and Trisha were shooting him looks of death.

"Come on, there's got to be something I can do in the group!" Draxwen whined.

"Sure. You could come," Sora grinned at the OXR member.

"SORA!" Ienzo and Trisha gasped.

"Well, he could be helpful you know," he scratched his head uncomfortably. "You never know what we'll run into."

"Well, what if he decides to capture one of us?" Ienzo asked, pointing an accusing finger at Draxwen.

"Hey, I already told you, the reason I'm here is to capture one of my own members. _You're _not my problem," he pointed at Trisha.

"Then why are you talking with us?" she asked.

"Well, since he came after you twice, I think he'll come back."

"Did he do something wrong?" Sora asked. Draxwen put a finger to his chin.

"I guess you could call it that. He did something that me and Her didn't agree on so now I'm here and going to punish him for that."

"What did he do?" she asked curiously.

"You don't know?" he looked at her in surprise. "Hm…well maybe that escape damaged more than we thought it did." She opened her mouth to question him, but Ienzo silenced her with a single glance.

"We're heading to the Station," Sora changed their destination. Draxwen grinned and gave him a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Well, then let's go," Ienzo sighed and led the way through the woods.

OoOoOo

"Well, we're here, Sora. What are we going to do now?" Ienzo turned around and faced Sora, his arms crossed. "We made it to the Train Station, so now what are we going to do?"

"We could wait for Heartless to appear!" Sora answered, summoning his Keyblade. Draxwen laughed from behind him.

"You guys are funny. It's so amusing." Sora dismissed his Keyblade in a dazzling yellow light.

"And _you_, stop laughing, you have no Heart remember?" Ienzo pointed his finger accusingly at him. "How can you show any emotion? We know you're faking it!"

"Wow, so smart," Draxwen stopped laughing. "Funny thing how you yell at me about the truth yet you hide yours."

"That didn't make any sense," Sora commented. Trisha struggled to translate.

"He said that Ienzo points out the truth about Draxwen, but he won't tell us anything about himself," she finally replied.

"What 'truth' Ienzo?" Sora asked. "What didn't you tell us?"

"I'll put it into simple terms. Your friend over there is part of Organization XIII, he just hasn't been speaking about it," Draxwen pointed at Ienzo with his thumb.

"What? Liar!" Ienzo shouted. "I am _not_ part of that Organization!"

"Don't hide the truth. You'll get people mad," he teased. "Although I wouldn't say that they _aren't _mad. In fact, they look angry."

Ienzo turned and saw Sora giving him a none-too-friendly look.

"You believe him?!" he shouted. "He's an idiot!"

"Who abandoned their body for power several years ago? Who decided for darkness over light?" Ienzo clenched his fist.

"Ienzo? Is that true? Are you part of that Organization?" Trisha asked slowly. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Is Draxwen telling the truth?"

"Would you open your ears? He _told_ us he was part of the Organization that wants to destroy _you_! Why are you so interested in my past?!" he shouted at her. She stepped back, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Ienzo bit his lip; he regretted everything he shouted at her. He didn't mean to shout at her. How would she be able to retaliate? She didn't even have her complete memory back yet.

"Are you leaving?" Draxwen asked. He sounded amused by the commotion.

"Shut up!" Ienzo snapped. He turned and left Station Heights. All three watched him leave.

"Well, now that he's gone…" Sora couldn't think of anything to say about Ienzo's sudden departure.

"What are we going to do now, Sora?" Trisha asked quietly. "We can't leave Twilight Town without a Gummi Ship. We're still looking for Donald and Goofy, remember?"

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement.

"You know, I can sense when the Heartless appear," Draxwen remarked. Sora looked up at him.

"You can?"

"Or I could just summon them here," he smiled and raised his hand to snap his fingers.

"NO!" Trisha summoned her Keyblade and whacked him over the head with it.

"We'll find them on our own, thanks," Sora rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sora, maybe we should head out to the Sandlot instead. There's usually Heartless hanging about, not to mention Seifer and his gang," Trisha turned and looked at him.

"Sounds good to me!" Draxwen piped up before Sora could answer.

"Yeah," Sora glanced nervously over at the over excited OXR member. "You sure you don't have a heart?"

"Pretty sure. Everyone says that my guessing is accurate, so I guess that I'm guessing what the emotion, happiness, is. Right?" Draxwen dropped his cheery mood and went back to his monotonous voice.

"Um…Sure." The two exchanged glances and continued on towards the Sandlot to fight the Heartless that were sure to appear.

OoOoOoO

Ienzo kicked stick out of his path as he walked through the streets of Twilight Town. In truth, he had no idea where he was going in this sunset world. All he knew was that he wasn't going to head back to the Station and meet up with the group again any time soon.

He was hoping that the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee' would allow him to join up after all his work in the Radiant Garden, _after_ the world's were at peace. But it seemed that his goal wasn't going to happen. For one thing, the world's _weren't _at peace in the first place. The second was that he somehow had gotten on the Keyblade Masters' bad side.

And the Keyblade Masters were friends of the Restoration Committee.

And that put him back at square one. Right back where he started once he came out of the Door to Darkness several months ago.

His first thought was to find the other apprentices, knowing that Ansem the Wise had already taken the fall and wasn't returning. But that plan was completely changed when with turned out that Ansem _was_ still alive, and the apprentices were seemingly nonexistent.

He didn't know where to start. He figured Xemnas, the leader of Organization XIII and Xehanort's Nobody would know where everyone was, but that risked him meeting his _own_ Nobody and causing extreme chaos on both sides.

He kicked a stray stone in his path and watched it bounce and stop in the middle of the road…right in front of a boot...an Organization member's boot...

Ienzo looked up and met the eyes of the Organization member, Yanxwe.

The two stood there both looking and observing the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Ienzo opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Finally,

"Who's looking after _her_?" the man asked. His small dark brown eyes searched Ienzo's face, unblinking and waited for an answer.

"Sora. And your friend, Draxwen," Ienzo answered. His dark blue eyes took in the Organization member's figure for the first time.

This man was similar to the one that he had first seen during his first trip to Twilight Town, but not the same. He had much more slender frame than the redhead did. His long brown hair was neatly tied back; a few stray strands of hair were sticking out where his bangs were supposed to have been.

He had an expression-less face; no thoughts or feelings were expressed through his eyes or posture. Even if he was hiding something, he continued to hold his stoic personality, unwilling to give any hints out.

"Draxwen," he murmured slowly. He didn't move, and continued to look over Ienzo. The two were of similar heights, with Ienzo only a few inches shorter. Of course, the height could have been exaggerated due to his large boots.

"Why'd you give the Keyblade to Trisha?" he asked when the other man didn't pursue the topic. "Why didn't you keep it and use it against us?"

"My job was only to give, not to use," he answered simply. There was another awkward pause between the two of them, but only he seemed comfortable in the silence.

"I still don't know your name," Ienzo pointed out. He was starting to have suspicion of this 'Yanxwe'.

"My name…" he paused, as if he wasn't used to giving out his name. "My name…is…"

"Your name?" he asked bluntly.

"Xanchilos." The man finally replied. "Xanchilos, no. 3 in the OXR."

* * *

**Characters mentioned in Chapter 7:**

DRAXWEN (no. 2 in the OXR): "**The Reprisal Assassin" **

Draxwen is the second-in-command of the OXR. He was originally ranked number four in Organization X but was a prime suspect for following the leader of the OXR and eventually forced out of the Organization. He does most if not all of the revenge jobs that the OXR leader requests (hence his nickname) and usually ends the jobs unscathed. He is currently searching for the OXR member 'Yanxwe' to punish and bring back to the OXR headquarters. Draxwen is one of the cheerier members of the OXR, but doesn't deny the fact that he doesn't have emotion.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait. Nothing else to say except hope you wait for the eighth chapter to come out. I already know that at least one person is confused between Yanxwe and Xanchilos after all of that switching and stuff, hopefully it'll be cleared up next chapter. **

**Please Review!**

edited 11/27/07


	8. The Stoic Kamikaze

**Chapter 8**- The Stoic Kamikaze

Ienzo was startled, _this _was Xanchilos? Trisha had described him as _Yanxwe. _Oh, he was completely confused now!

"You're not Yanxwe?" he asked in disbelief. Xanchilos slowly shook his head. "Then Yanxwe's—"

"The one with the red highlights," he answered. It was the same explanation as Draxwen had given them.

"Did you erase Trisha's memory?" he asked. That was something that had been bugging him for sometime.

He shook his head again.

"Did you try to hurt her?"

He shook his head yet again. It seemed as if he wasn't the talking type.

Ienzo stared at him; then he remembered what Draxwen had come to them for. He whirled around and started running back to the Station, hoping that the group hadn't left yet.

"Where are you going?" Xanchilos appeared in front of him, finally deciding to speak.

"Your friend is baiting Yanxwe with Trisha!" Ienzo managed to say before running faster.

"Draxwen…" he sighed before disappearing again.

OoOoOoOo

Trisha and Sora were now being completely amused and annoyed by Draxwen's presence. Neither of them wanted or _felt_ like telling him to shut up as he rambled on and on about nothing.

"This is the first time I've been out of that place for a long time! It looks nice here doesn't it? The sunset looks pretty nice. Does the sun really set all the time here? That's what Rasxha said when she visited this world…"

Trisha winced and held back the urge to summon her Keyblade and do away with him. She tightened her fist and bit her lip. She wished she was up in front like Sora was, who had taken the first chance he got and sped up to lead their small group.

"The other worlds aren't as sunny as this. We can't enter the Disney Castle for some reason, but other people say that it's really sunny over there, flowers grow and—"

"Talking up a storm again, Draxwen?" a dark portal opened in front of the group and a man with a long ponytail with red highlights stepped out.

"Haven't seen you in a long time, Yanxwe," Draxwen smirked and crossed his arms.

"I would say not," Yanxwe's bright blue eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You know, you're making Miss. Leader overly excited. She doesn't really act that way normally. She's disappointed in you."

"I know," the redhead smiled. "I just had to come back. I left something here." He glanced over in Trisha's direction.

"What did you do to her?" Draxwen looked over at Trisha as well. "She's _completely _disoriented!"

"I am _not_!" she argued back. "I'm _perfectly_ fine! I remember!"

"You very well, do _not_!" Draxwen shot back. "You're memories have gotten all jumbled up!"

"No it hasn't!" she snapped walking up to Yanxwe. "And this isn't Yanxwe! It's Xanchilos!"

Draxwen sighed and put his hands over his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"That's right." Draxwen looked up in surprise. Yanxwe had turned the angry brunette around and had his hand on her chin.

"Oh no you don't!" a Keyblade came flying from the right. Trisha shoved herself away and Yanxwe batted the weapon away before it hit him.

"Ienzo!" she shouted as the young man jumped at Yanxwe, swinging his new weapon at the redhead.

"Interesting," Draxwen put his hand to his chin. Footsteps were heard behind him. He turned around and turned back to Sora, grinning. "I'll take my leave now." He vanished.

In his place was another man, this one had the same features as Yanxwe, the only differences between the two weren't very obvious.

"What took you so long, Xanchilos?" Ienzo demanded. Yanxwe seized this chance and knocked him back to where Sora was standing. "Did you have somewhere else to go?"

"I would say not," he answered calmly. He glanced over at Yanxwe. "What's he doing to her?"

"He's not doing anything," Trisha argued. "Why does everyone think something bad is going to happen to me? I'm perfectly fine! Nothing's wrong!"

"Something is wrong!" Ienzo growled. He pointed a finger at Yanxwe. "He's the one who you have to look out for!"

"That's right," the newcomer added. Trisha looked back and forth between the two Organization members.

"You look and sound alike. Is there any difference between the two of you?" she asked.

"The difference isn't that hard to notice," Yanxwe crossed his arms. "Surely you can tell me apart from _him_."

"I…can't," she hung her head. "I don't know who's who."

"That's all right."

Trisha looked up quickly and found the newcomer standing in front of her. He slowly raised his hand and laid a finger on her hairclip.

"Remember who gave this to you," he murmured before letting go and brushing by her to face Yanxwe.

"So…you're planning on fighting me now?" the redhead grinned.

"I plan on defeating you and making sure that you never return to Twilight Town," the brunette watched as Yanxwe stuck out his right arm.

Cherry Blossom petals started whirling around his outstretched arm. They fused together with red light, forming a large smooth shield. The shield edges were colored red and blue, with an O, X, and an R written in the middle surrounded by dark green vines.

"Let's fight then," Yanxwe laughed, drawing his weapon in front of him. "I'm waiting."

Xanchilos closed his eyes and raised his right hand in front of his face. His left arm remained at his side as he began summoning his own weapons. Dark energy started surging on his hands as he slowly clenched them. A large blast of wind revealed 6 sharp kunai knives clenched in his fists.

He raised his left hand to chest level and swung both arms down, creating a powerful gust of wind that eventually formed a barrier for the battle.

"What are they doing?" Trisha asked nervously as she edged closer to Sora and Ienzo.

"They're fighting over you," Ienzo stated the obvious.

"I know _that_!" she rolled her eyes. "I meant, why are they fighting when they're on the same side?"

"They're obviously not on the same side if they're fighting each other!"

OoOoOoOo

Xanchilos glanced off to his left and sighed inwardly in relief. Ienzo and Sora were standing next to Trisha; he could leave her with them.

"What do you want her for, Yanxwe?" his kunai remained at his side, but he kept his posture up, waiting for his opponent to make the first move.

"A scientist plays around you know," he grinned.

"She isn't the one you can mess with," Xanchilos snarled back. "I order you to leave. I'll give you a chance to escape." He summoned a dark portal with his right hand, being careful not to let go of his weapons.

"No thank you," Yanxwe's smooth voice answered with no moment of hesitation. "I'm here to destroy, not to leave."

"Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. I'm just merely looking at facts," his blue eyes met Xanchilos's brown eyes. He now had a smug look on his face, as if telling his fellow Organization member that he had the upper hand.

"Shut up!" he attacked him, slicing the air quickly in a blink of an eye. Yanxwe grinned and dodged every swing that Xanchilos had given him.

"Not very fast, are you?" he raised his shield and blocked another attack. This time, he grabbed Xanchilos's wrist and threw him over his head.

"I'm faster than you." The other man landed on his feet and slammed into Yanxwe, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.

He finished off the attack with a long slash with his right arm. The other man couldn't block the attack fast enough and slammed into the invisible barrier.

"Okay then, you're faster," he used the wall as support to help himself up. "Let me catch my breath and show you what _I'm _good at."

"You're not good at anything but defending and experimenting," Xanchilos remarked quietly. He raised his left arm up to his chest and moved into another attacking position. "You won't be able to hurt me."

"We'll see," his blue eyes darted to where Trisha was standing motionless. Her brown eyes seemed to go blank as she was staring off into space.

He swung his arm back and his shield started spinning in midair. A second later, it turned into a bright disk of pure energy, which he flung at the other Nobody.

Xanchilos smashed it down when it flew at him and when it reverted back into a shield, he put his foot over it and flung a handful of kunai knives at Yanxwe.

The barrier fell and Trisha shook her head out of the daze. She saw Xanchilos, standing still in the area looking sternly at Yanxwe. He had dismissed his weapons at the same time that the other Nobody had lost his.

She walked forward until she was standing next to Xanchilos and looked over at Yanxwe. The man looked like he was in terrible pain. He was gasping for air and wobbling slightly, his hand clutching his chest where his heart should have been.

"I'm not leaving without my charge," Yanxwe straightened up with a grimace of pain. He raised his hand and held it out towards Trisha.

Her Keyblade, the _Wind Striker_, appeared in a flash of light. Both everyone looked at her when it appeared, unsure of what to make out of its appearance.

Then Xanchilos made his move. He seized Trisha's right wrist with his left and used his right to yank the Keyblade out of her hand.

Trisha fell down when he pushed her backwards and rushed at the injured Organization member.

"HEY!" Ienzo ran over to Trisha and pulled her up quickly. He looked up at Xanchilos. "You can't just take it from her—"

He stopped. Xanchilos had appeared in front of Yanxwe quickly, and already they could tell that the other Nobody was getting ready to make a hasty retreat, the dark portal was open behind him.

Xanchilos lifted the Keyblade above his head and swung it down. Yanxwe let out a cry of pain before falling to his knees and onto the ground, twitched and then lay still.

"Did he…kill him?" Sora asked quietly. "No he…couldn't have…he didn't disappear into the darkness."

"If they disappear into darkness, it means that the Nobody has just escaped under your nose. I'm guessing that the reason why Organization XIII is back is because you didn't completely destroy them. They went to the Door to Darkness to recover before moving back into the Light. But Yanxwe…Yanxwe won't. He's finished," Ienzo watched the fallen Nobody.

"What about him?" Sora motioned at Xanchilos. The other Nobody was twirling the Keyblade idly in his hand. He looked like he was seeing through the dark portal and into the other side.

"Xanchilos—" Ienzo walked forward and reached out to him. Xanchilos saw him coming out of the corner of his eye and walked through the portal, still having a firm grip on the _Wind Striker_.

"Wait!" Sora shouted, but the portal closed up behind him.

"Now what do we do?" Ienzo asked irritated by the turn of events. He turned towards Trisha for help. "He took your Keyblade and left. Some guard he was to you." He snorted and started walking out of the area.

Sora walked back to Trisha and waited for her to speak, to say something about the ordeal.

"No, he'll come back. He promised," Sora glanced over in surprise at the young girl. So far, she had been completely silent. "He'll bring it back. I believe that he will." With that, she turned around and followed after Ienzo.

Sora took one last glance at the fallen Organization member before sighing and hurrying after the other two members of his group.

A single, blue fan fell out of the sky and landed next to Yanxwe's outstretched hand. It clattered on the stone floor and stopped, leaning against his hand.

The fan was open, with a black dragon folded into its creases staring out to the west, where the sun was still setting.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so late, guess I got lazy. Xanchilos is 'the Stoic Kamikaze' (you could think of him as a terrorist, or the 'divine wind' or 'heavenly wind' depending on how you interpret his personality.), he does sound cruel and unusual in this chapter.**

**The reason why Chip, Dale, and Jiminy aren't present is because they're not very important to the storyline. They'll occasionally make a visit into a chapter now and then, but they'll be doing their normal jobs: Chip and Dale working on a Gummi Ship (which was currently destroyed on a trip to the Beast's Castle) and Jiminy taking notes on the Keyblade Master's journey.**

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope they all have a good new year! **_**2008**_

**Edited 01/01/08 :D **


	9. The Tower

**Chapter 9**- The Tower

"So what are we going to do now?" Ienzo asked as they walked through the Station Heights area. Trisha had stopped pacing and was now looking over at the sunset in the west. She seemed quite content by this action and completely ignored Ienzo's complaining.

"I don't know. I want to move on too. Donald and Goofy need saving, but…" Sora turned his head away.

"What?" Ienzo turned back and faced Sora again. "What is it that you were going to say?"

"Well, to tell you the truth," he scratched his head nervously. "I'm all for leaving this world and trying to find more clues in the next world leading to Donald and Goofy, but…well… we don't have a Gummi Ship anymore. I don't know what to do about that."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense too," he sighed and made his way over to Trisha.

"So we're stuck here until a portal magically opens and takes us to another world," Sora crossed his arms and sat down on the ground.

"Well, put it this way. If you give up—" a portal opened in the center of the station doors. "—you'll never find your friends again."

A man with bright spiky red hair and bright green eyes stepped out. He had black teardrops underneath his eyes, and those could only belong to—

"Axel!"

"Hey Sora," the redhead waved, chuckling at his own private joke.

"What are you here for?" he asked eagerly. Sora was obviously excited over the fact that Axel had returned in the first place, he didn't really care_ what_ the Organization member did.

Ienzo and Trisha joined Soraquickly enough, both wary at the Nobody's sudden appearance.

"What are you here for?" Ienzo repeated Sora's question.

"To give you guys this," Axel tossed a red munny bag at Trisha. She caught and looked at it curiously.

"Why—"

"Uh, uh, uh," he waggled his finger at Sora, interrupting his question. "Just board the train, you'll know the rest."

With that, he vanished into the darkness once again.

"They don't like to stay long, do they?" Ienzo remarked. "What are you holding?" He turned towards Trisha and glanced down at the pouch she was turning over in her hands.

"It's a munny pouch," she answered quietly. She had a strange tone in her voice.

"What about it?" Sora stood up and looked at the pouch too.

"It looks like Olette's," she lifted it up and showed them. "Olette made her own so there is only one-of-a-kind, it's not possible for Axel to have it."

"Well, that happened before." Sorascratched his head. Trisha dropped the pouch on the ground; her mouth fell open as Sora explained what had happened two years ago.

"But if you defeated Organization XIII two years ago, then why did the Keyblade chose two new bearers? Your job was already complete, you connected the worlds," Trisha wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out by taking the train," Sora bent down and picked up the pouch again.

"What if it's a trap?" Ienzo asked, not altogether ready to trust Axel or any member of the Organization.

"Then we'll just fight our way through it," Trisha replied, ignoring Ienzo's negative question. "We need to move on."

"Are we ready to go then?" Sora asked, pointing over at the sliding glass doors leading into the Train Station.

"Yeah, we're ready," Trisha nodded. "Let's go catch that train!"

OoOoO

"So it seems that Yanxwe has been defeated and destroyed," Xigbar tapped his fingers on the armrest of the seat in the meeting hall. The OXR was meeting once _again_. This time, they were deciding on their moves against the Keyblade Masters.

Draxwen sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had returned to the OXR only to find it in total chaos. It had only taken a few seconds for the leader of the OXR to step down and call a meeting to put the Organization into order.

And from then on? A long, and tiring meeting all about _politics_.

"We're just missing one member," the leader of the OXR replied back. "It shouldn't adhere to the plans at all."

"Axel, you gave them the munny, right?" Draxwen asked.

"Just as you ordered," the redhead promised. "They should be heading on the train, knowing Sora."

"Then I could meet him again?" Rasxha bounced excitedly on her seat. One of the members sitting near her laughed.

"You could see him whenever you want, Rasxha," the man laughed. He opened his eyes, and smirked at her. "_I'll_ be the next one who meets them."

"You _do_know that Xanchilos _has_infiltrated the Castle, right?" the girl, Xnegma, narrowed her eyes up at their hooded leader.

"I've been aware of the situation ever since Yanxwe was destroyed," the female leader mused.

"And what were you paying attention to the rest of the time before that?" a teenage boy pulled off his hood, revealing messy spikes of blonde hair. His blue eyes scanned the Meeting Hall slowly before resting on the leader.

"Organization XIII." Her answer brought silence to the rest of the OXR.

"Chaxelim," Draxwen said, breaking the silence.

"And I wanted to greet Xanchilos," The man who had spoken to Rasxha sighed and disappeared from his spot.

"So what do we do about Xanchilos?" Xnegma asked sharply.

"Deal withhim," the leader shrugged before both she and Draxwen disappeared from the meeting room.

"She makes it sound like a simple task," Xnegma grumbled.

OoOoOo

"Sora, where does this train lead?" Trisha asked.

Entering the Train Station, they had bought three tickets for the train. A purple train had come in almost immediately and they hastened aboard. From there, they remained silent as they watched the buildings go by in blurs.

"When I came here last time, I met Yen Sid," Sorashrugged. Trisha opened her mouth to ask more but—

"Yen Sid? You mean _the_Yen Sid? The famous magician?" Ienzo demanded.

"Yeah. Donald and Goofy told me that Yen Sid taught King Mickey magic a long time ago," the boy nodded quickly.

Ienzo crossed his arms again and glanced out the window once more. But Trisha was having no more of the silence.

"Who is _Yen Sid_?" she asked.

"He's a famous old Magician who is said to know countless spells and information. It's said that the three witches live in the Tower as well," Ienzo explained.

"They're fairies," Sora argued. Ienzo rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the only reason we should have to see Yen Sid is if we are in need of information or spells," he continued. "But I don't know why the Organization needs us informed about the state of things in the universe. Aren't we suppose to be kept in the dark so they can continue with their plans to get their hearts back?"

"Too bad for them," Trisha chuckled, kicking her feet up in the air.

The train continued to bump along the track as it raced towards its destination.

OoOoOo

Back at the Sandlot, a portal opened and Xnegma stepped out.

She brushed her hair behind her eyes are approached Yanxwe. She lifted the Dragon fan up and folded it up with one snap of her wrist. The fan vanished in a large array of water bubbles. She bent down and put her hand on the side of his face.

Then she stood up and lifted the older, and much taller Nobody off the ground. She turned at a small gasp and noticed Olette standing a few feet away from her.

Almost immediately, she summoned her fan once more and snapped it open, pointing it at the Twilight Town girl. Her amber eyes narrowed as she lifted the fan higher.

Then—

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Startled, Xnegma almost dropped Yanxwe. She ignored Olette and whirled around the face the newcomer. Olette took her chance and ran out of the area, intent on finding Hayner and Pence.

It was a short woman who stopped her. Her yellow eyes were bright and piercing, clearly giving her a feline look. Her short, cropped brown hair was cut straight and hung just above her shoulders. She too, wore a uniform of the Organization.

"Daxnama!"

Daxnama, the Lunar Sorceress. Never mind the stupid name, she was well known for her brutal ways, far exceeding Yanxwe's cruel and unusual experiments, and Xanchilos's weaponry.

Number VII in Organization XIII.

"Hello, Xnegma." Her face was still held no facial expression. "It's nice to see you again. Are you following after Srixtha's steps now? Ever since you all left the Organization, I haven't seen you at all until now."

Xnegma let out a snarl and let the darkness envelope her, fleeing from the battle before it began.

"What did you find, Daxnama?" a portal opened on her left and the large and muscular form of Brixsana stepped out.

"Xnegma and Yanxwe," the shorter member answered in her dull and unexcitable voice. "It seems that not all is well in the OXR. They seem to like fighting each other."

"Best if we report this to Xiospha now." Daxnama glanced up at Brixsana and nodded. Together, the two vanished into the darkness.

OoOoOo

"Hey, there's Heartless and Nobodies here too," Trisha remarked as she glanced out the window. Both Ienzo and Sora sighed behind her.

"I'm getting tired of this."

"There's just too many of them."

"Well, come on. At least whenever we destroy one, we release a heart and there's one less Heartless in the universe," Trisha tried to reason with the two boys.

"Well. Let's go. We haveto meet up with Yen Sid and get more information," Sora stood up and waited in front of the door. His Keyblade appeared in his hands as he got into a battle pose.

"Sounds like a good plan," Trisha walked over and stood on his right.

"Sounds like the only plan," Ienzo commented, taking his position on the left.

The train doors slid open slowly and bright light spilled into the purple car.

The trio of Keyblade Masters ran through the doors to face the waiting Heartless.

"Hiyah!" Sora shouted, eliminating 4 Heartless at once in a single swing.

Ienzo took out even more in a single punch.

Trisha whirled her own Keyblade in her hand like a baton, cutting anything that was unfortunate enough to get in her way.

They fought like that for a several minutes.

Then—

"There's just too many of them!" Trisha repeated Ienzo's complaint. The truth hit them all at the same time. They were all tired from taking out the Heartless, though it was easy work, it was a long and tiring process.

"What are we going to do then?" Ienzo asked, kicking the nearest Heartless away from him.

"Run! Make it for the Tower!" Sora made a run for it, Trisha at his heels. Ienzostayed behind to give them a head start against the Heartless. Realizing that it was futile to continue to stop them, he too made a run for it.

OoOoO

They slammed the large doors shut once Ienzo ran in.

Sora leaned against the door, huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"That was close," Trisha gasped.

"Too close," Ienzo agreed without complaint.

"Are there Heartless in here, Sora?" she asked, glancing wearily around the hall.

"Not many. A few," he answered. "The only thing you have to worry about is getting up all of these stairs."

"That's a lovely thought," Ienzo said sarcastically. "And the Heartless jump at us while we're climbing up?"

"No. Only at the platforms."

"Shall we get started then? We still have a long way to go," Trisha put her foot on the first step, scanning the advancing steps.

Sora and Ienzo sighed and got up from the door.

OoOoO

Surprisingly, going up all three platforms was easy. Not many Heartless or Nobodies ran at them. But then there was the 4th and last platform with the Final Door.

"NO WAY!" Trisha and Sora screamed at the same time.

"No wonder there weren't a lot of Nobodies or Heartless on the platforms down below," Ienzo clenched his teeth angrily. "They were waiting up on top."

The last platform had expanded, and a giant ice maze was waiting for them. They could see the door leading to Yen Sid's room but the Ice maze was in the way.

"Do we _have _to go through that thing?" Trisha whined, turning towards Ienzo.

"I'm thinking." He walked up to one of the outside walls cautiously. He raised his hand and ran is slowly over the surface.

"It's real ice all right," Ienzo turned to look at Sora.

"Maybe Fire could work," Sora summoned his Keyblade and cast his Fire spell at the ice wall.

The small fireball hit the wall, and with a 'pop' and a small plume of smoke, it vanished.

"It didn't even _dent _it," he groaned.

"You're out of practice, remember that Sora," Trisha reminded him. "Ienzo, can you use magic?"

"No. I was kind of hoping that you could." He sighed again when she shook her head. "Well, I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to this."

"Wouldn't come down to what—" Sora gasped as Ienzo whirled around and slammed his fist into the wall.

With a deafening 'crack', the wall cracked and fell down.

"Ouch…" Ienzo withdrew his fist and looked at it.

"You okay?" Trisha asked walking up to him.

"It feels like it hit a brick wall," he groaned, shaking his hand.

"It should." Startled, the three looked around wildly.

"There!" Sora pointed at the entrance of the maze.

A lone Organization member was standing in the center of the entrance, their hood was up and their arms were crossed, a sure sign that they weren't just there to talk.

"Who are you?" Sora called out.

"Chaxelim," the Organization member pulled off his hood. Like all Organization members, he had a slender figure, though his build was more muscular than feminine.

This member was quite handsome, he had dark brown haircut, his hair just barely passing over his ears on both sides. He had large, dark aqua colored eyes, though they were currently narrowed as his sign of displeasure. He would look undoubtedly cute nonetheless.

"Let us through!" Trisha shouted.

"Are you kidding me? After you destroy _my_ wall, you demand for me to take down the task and give you an easy path?" the Nobody scowled.

"And you are?" Ienzo crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I already told you. The name's Chaxelim, no. 10 in the OXR. I don't havea nickname because the author forgot to give me one. And supposedly, she'll ask the readers to send out nicknames because she's out of ideas for a cool person—Nobody—like me."

"And we can ignore that last segment," Trisha rolled her eyes.

"Let us through!" Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade. "Or we'll _make _you move!"

"Oh please! Your friend probably broke his fist beating through a wall of _ice_. What makes you think you can take me down?" he waved his hand and rolled his own eyes. "Geez, I hate women."

"I'm a guy!" Sora screamed.

"Hard to see there," he smirked. "I wouldn't think twice about you being a girl. You just fit the picture."

"Are you going to let us through?" Trisha walked closer up to him.

"Trisha, don't get that close!" Ienzo warned her. Chaxelim snorted.

"Why would I do anything to _her_? I told you, I hate women. They're so noisy and demanding."

"Why did you ask us to come here if you just wanted to stop us?" Sora demanded, not ready to be kicked out of the picture just yet.

"Oh, I give up!" he threw his arms up in the air and disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Trisha ran over to the spot, but Chaxelim had already disappeared.

"This makes things more hectic," Ienzo grumbled. Sora summoned his Keyblade and walked up to where he was standing, all three facing the entrance to the maze.

"Let's go."

They didn't need to contradict her or question her leadership. The boys just followed behind, preparing for any attack that would befall them in the ice.

* * *

**Characters mentioned in Chapter 9-**

**Xnegma, no 8 in the OXR**

**-"The Water Dancer"**

Though one of the younger members of the OXR, Xnegma serves as one of the Leader's most loyal followers. She followed the Leader of the OXRever since she was separated from her Other. Xnegma's element is water and her weapon is a giant iron fan with a large black dragon on the inside folds. Though not yet seen in battle against the Keyblade Masters, she plays a powerful role in the fight against Xanchilos and Trisha.

**Daxnama, no 7 in Organization XIII**

**"The Lunar Sorceress"**

One of the more dangerous of the neophytes in Organization XIII, Daxnama is cold hearted and silent. She was originally the scientist for the Organization (before they met Organization XIII) alongside Yanxwe, but abandoned her position upon joining Organization XIII. She currently visits other worlds, checking up on their Heartless and Nobody rates form time to time. She admires Xanchilos for his silent personality and his cruel streak.

**Chaxelim, no 10 in the OXR**

**-No current nickname**

Chaxelim views himself as Rasxha's older brother, often speaking up in her defense if needed to. His element is ice, making it easy to make slippery surfaces and strong walls. He has avid interest in Xanchilos, being the second OXR member to be ordered to find the renegade wind master. He had less success than Yanxwe and was finally ordered to test the Keyblade Masters.

* * *

**The character bios are **_**not**_** complete, due to the fact that future information would be given out if they were complete.**

What are the real names of Chaxelim, Daxnama, and Xnegma (i probably already did her already)

**And because of my lack of creativity, does anybody know an Organization nickname for Chaxelim (i mentioned this in the chapter itself)**

**Please Review!**

edited 04/07/08


	10. The Seal of Light

Chapter 10

"He made sure to make this hard on us," Sora murmured as the small group walked through the ice maze.

"Unfortunately, you can't use normal maze logic in this maze. It defies all logic," Ienzo grumbled. He had walked the entire way with his left on and the wall.

"What logic?" Trisha asked.

"Supposedly, you're supposed to reach the exit eventually if you keep one hand on the wall the entire time. But since we just got back to the entrance after walking for hours, it doesn't work."

"I wonder if I could still fly," Sora looked up at the sky hopefully.

"Try it," Trisha urged him. "It may help us find the exit."

"We need to hurry. It's starting to get colder and colder in here," Ienzo crossed his arms over his chest, his breath starting to come out in mists.

"I wonder if Yen Sid knows that this is here and that we're in it," Trisha touched one of the walls.

Sora was jumping up and down, struggling to fly once again. His large oversized boots slammed back onto the ground with a 'thud' every time he landed and the ground shook with shock.

"Sora, admit it. You just forgot. There's nothing wrong with forgetting," Ienzo spoke up after the other boy had jumped up and down several times.

"Let's keep going. Maybe we'll find something," Trisha said.

"Yeah! No use giving up! Donald and Goofy need our help!" Sora pumped his fist up in the air.

"And I need my memories back!" Trisha agreed.

* * *

"Chaxelim, why did you let them go?" Draxwen asked. There were only three Organization members left inside the meeting hall, everyone else was either working on a mission or getting ready for their meeting with the Keyblade Master.

Draxwen was sitting across from Chaxelim, the two eyeing each other coolly, but not below violence. The Leader sat on Draxwen's right, their hood still drawn over their face.

"I wanted to see if they could get through the maze. You know the temperature drops every half hour," Chaxelim chuckled. "Xanchilos will have no choice but to rescue his princess."

"You did all that, just to see Xanchilos?" Draxwen narrowed his eyes.

"Of course," the Ice Master smiled. "That was my main mission, wasn't it? Well, it was before Yanxwe got in the way."

"You seem to like blaming things on Yanxwe."

"Hm? Oh yes. I don't like him," Chaxelim smiled up at the leader of the OXR. "He keeps interfering. Personally, I don't know why you allowed him to live. He betrayed you and all—"

"If Yanxwe betrayed us then obviously Xanchilos betrayed us. His was more of a grander scale. Maybe you should put that into consideration?" Draxwen propped his head up with his right elbow.

"I don't think so. Our Leader doesn't seem to care. In fact, I think that they like Xanchilos more than Yanxwe at the moment. So that's why I—"

"This is pointless." The cold voice of their leader cut through their conversation. "Chaxelim, you should know better. I—_we_—need that female Keyblade Master. You know this already. It's the only way Xanchilos can be controlled."

"I will not be controlled," a dark portal opened at the no. IV spot in the room. Xanchilos appeared, his legs and crossed as he glared at the leader. "I cannot be controlled."

"Xanchilos!" Chaxelim sat up.

"I thought you eliminated several members of the OXR already. Isn't he supposed to be one of them?" Xanchilos pointed his thumb at the overexcited Chaxelim.

"When was I supposed to eliminate anybody?"

"Supposedly when the new Keyblade Master came into the Light," he replied.

"Why didn't you eliminate Chaxelim yourself?"

"Point taken," Xanchilos sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Draxwen asked. "I don't think you came here to give Chaxelim the pleasure of seeing you."

"I came here to help fight against Organization XIII. It seems that they got stronger since they were banished to Castle Oblivion. This twit— (he glanced over in Chaxelim's direction)—is none of my business."

"You're so mean, Xanchilos," Chaxelim sighed. "Why don't you understand?"

"Why indeed," he rolled his eyes.

"Your help…against Organization XIII? Truly they've become a menace. Xnegma met up with Brixsana and Daxnama in Twilight Town. It was the first thing she mentioned when she returned."

"We'll accept your help for the time being. But that doesn't mean you're going to get away from your punishment of betraying us," Draxwen shifted in his seat, sitting up and looking at him sternly.

"Best you watch your back then," Xanchilos slipped into the darkness again.

"Truly, Organization XIII has become a menace recently…but so has Xanchilos. Still searching for his world. It'll cause trouble in the near future."

"I'll deal with him if he gets out of hand," Draxwen promised.

* * *

"How long is this maze?" Ienzo vaguely heard Trisha ask as they continued through the icy maze. The temperature had been dropping steadily, and it was slowing down their progress.

"I-I can't believe that I f-forgot how to summon Fire," Sora grumbled, his teeth chattering. "Donald would have shouted at me for that."

"Just bear with it," Ienzo said through gritted teeth. "We need to get out of here."

"I'm tired," Trisha fell to her knees. "Everything's so cold. And now there's a wind. I want to rest."

"You can't! We have to continue moving on. You can't rest in this cold. Here—" he offered her his hand.

She stared at his hand for a few moments before slowly reaching up and taking it. He pulled her up and they started walking again, trying to catch up with Sora.

OoOo

"Sora!" Trisha and Ienzo shouted when they saw the teen fall to the ground ahead of them. They both rushed to his aid.

"I'm all right. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine," Sora grinned. "Just a bit clumsy, you know."

"Be careful around here though," Trisha shook him.

"Sure, sure." Sora stood up and started running in a random direction.

"I hope Sora knows where he's going," Ienzo watched the first Keyblade Master disappear behind a wall of ice.

"We sure don't," Trisha joked. Her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"And what's with that?" he pointed at the Keyblade. "Why did you summon it?"

"I…didn't," she lifted it up to eye-level. "I don't know why its here."

A second flash of light on her left hand revealed her other Keyblade,the _Wind Striker._

"I thought Xanchilos stole that," Ienzo pointed at her left hand now.

"I thought he did too," she lifted this one up as well. "I wonder what this means—"

A thin beam of light shot from both Keyblades and straight up into the sky. Ienzo's Keyblade appeared as well, and almost involuntarily, he lifted it up to the sky as well.

OoOo

Sora was still running through the maze ahead of his companions. His Keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand while he was running.

Glancing up at the sky, he noticed the three beams of light and immediately lifted his Keyblade up to the sky. His own Keyblade shot a beam of light into the sky, connecting with the other three.

The large beam of light shot through the sunset sky. The sky lit up as a symbol of pure light was created.

There were three circles, one held the Heartless insignia, another, the Nobody symbol, and the final, the symbol of the Keyblade Master, a golden crown with three crests. They were surrounded by various curves, forming an intricate triangle.

OoOo

"What's that?" Trisha gasped as the triangle formed.

"I…don't know…" Ienzo replied, awestruck.

OoOo

The Triangle beamed light down upon them, blinding them. When the light vanished, the ice had vanished and the door to the highest tower was in front of them.

"Woah...what was _that_?" Ienzo scratched his head.

"Maybe Yen Sid would know," Sora glanced back at his companions. "You want to see?"

"Sure," Trisha shrugged. "I would like to know about that light myself. And why the Keyblades reacted like that. This is all very strange."

"Everything is strange if you have the Keyblade," Ienzo reminded her. "You and your friends get dragged into these battles that you had no prior knowledge of. It's destiny."

"Yeah. I'm beginning to understand that," Sora sighed.

"'Destiny' is not my favorite word," Trisha agreed.

* * *

**The insignia that appeared in the sky was actually the seal that opened the basement for Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II. Roxas draws in the crown and wa-la! The staircase opens!**

**I just made up the crown part representing the Keyblade Masters. But it does sound like it doesn't it? The Nobody Symbol, the Heartless Symbol, and then the Keyblade Symbol? It's what Sora's always wearing anyway…**

**edited: 07/14/08**


	11. Yen Sid

**This is a bunch of blah blah from Yen Sid. Just explaining everything clearly, hopefully.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ah! I have been waiting for you," Yen Sid greeted them once they stepped through the door.

"Hello," Trisha replied back as Ienzo and Sora bowed down. She looked at them curiously.

"Good day to you, Master Yen Sid," they both greeted the aged magician formally.

"There is no time to waste," he waved his hand and three chairs popped out of the floor. "Please sit."

"Please. Would you tell us what's happening to the worlds?" Trisha clasped her hands together once she took a seat.

Yen Sid closed his eyes briefly, contemplating the situation, before looking at her in the eye.

"As you three have already found out, the world's are no longer filled with peace. There are Heartless (he waved his hand and a miniature Shadow appeared on the table in front of them) and Nobodies (a holographic Dusk appeared on his right) reappearing now. The King has left once more to try to calm the darkness that is spreading much too fast."

"What can we do about it?" she asked. "We could destroy as many as we could, but they keep coming back. It's like a never-ending—"

"There are new enemies to be worried about as well," he silenced the girl. "Organization XIII was not destroyed as we all thought they were (he waved his hand again, and the Dusk and Shadow vanished. Organization XIII replaced them on his right). They have allied with another Organization."

"We know," Ienzo agreed. "The OXR."

"Not so," the magician put his hand up in front of him. "Organization XIII and the OXR are two _separate_ organizations of Nobodies. Originally there was Organization XIII and Organization X. They were separate from each other. Two different worlds that were never supposed to meet."

"And how did the worlds meet?" Sora sat up in his chair.

"By the will of one child." Organization XIII vanished and was replaced by the image of a young boy. He had overgrown dark brown hair, his blue eyes were darker than the sea; his cheeks tinged with dirt, no trace of a smile remained on his face.

"Who…is he?" The trio slid out of their seats as one and approached the silent hologram.

"His name is Ryan. Scientists from Organization X captured him in Memphis (an image of a war torn city appeared behind him). They were looking for ways to get their hearts back. Their ways were cruel and inhumane. They successfully separated him from his heart."

"Doesn't that mean…he was turned into a Heartless?" Ienzo broke the silence after Yen Sid's explanation.

"There was a struggle, but his heart was too pure_._ A Heartless was never created."

"Then a Nobody—"

"Correct, Sora. Ryan's body—the empty shell—became a Nobody. One strong enough to retain human form. His Nobody joined Organization X, and the worlds were connected."

"How—"

"His heart could not take refuge in another vessel. Instead, it centered itself in the heart of the _World_ itself. This action connected The World that Never Was with Memphis instantaneously."

"That's…absurd," Ienzo sat down slowly. "No way…no way does a heart have that power alone!"

"Ryan was special in his own way. He was powerful. There are Princesses of the Heart here, Ryan was just one who held the key to his _own_ world."

"Yen Sid, sir." Trisha hesitated when he looked at her. "Where did Organization X go?"

"Ah. You're still curious about that," Trisha blushed and looked down at her feet. "Organization X was filled with 13 powerful Nobodies. It originally had 18, but several members were…_disposed_ of."

"And the OXR?"

"Organization X met up with Organization XIII in The World that Never Was. They had no idea who the Organization was. But as we know it, several of the members on both sides started agreeing with the other's ideas. There was a fight, and the two Organizations were split. Organization XIII stayed at The World that Never Was, while the _new_ Organization—the OXR (Organization XIII Rebels as nicknamed by Organization XIII)—fled to Castle Oblivion."

"The OXR wasn't happy with their new quarters. They waited patiently until they were strong enough together and attacked Organization XIII. A fierce battle followed, but it ended with the OXR as the victors. Organization XIII slipped away into the shadows before anyone could stop them. The King witnessed it."

"Seriously?" Sora's eyes went huge.

"The King followed Organization XIII to Castle Oblivion. They are planning there. The OXR changed their plans once the Organization was out of the way. They decided that they needed a new way to regain their Hearts. A way that the Keyblade Masters would be _sure_ to help them. A method that helped both sides _equally_. I do not know of their plans as of late but—"

"We do." Ienzo raised his head. "They're after Trisha. Yanxwe…Xanchilos…Draxwen…they sent them out already."

"Axel." Sora remembered.

"Interesting," Yen Sid looked at her. "Do you have anything that they might need?"

"I don't think so," Trisha looked startled to be addressed directly. "I've never met any of them before."

"Master Yen Sid. What is our mission now?" Sora asked, breaking the silence this time.

"You assignment is much more dangerous this time," the magician stood up and walked to a set of green double doors. "I see that you already released one of the seals holding the worlds together. Now Twilight Town can only be accessed by a Gummi Ship and other doorways created by magic."

"Seals?" Trisha blinked.

"The Keyblade, Nobody, and Heartless seal combined together releases the connection between the worlds. There is a similar seal on Memphis in The World that Never Was. I assume that if you release it, Ryan's heart will also be released."

"And both the Organizations?" Ienzo stood up again, his voice determined.

"Organization XIII is still led by Xemnas. I'm afraid your battle with him is not over yet, Sora."

Sora sighed and hung his head. "I knew it."

"The Leader of the OXR is dangerous. If she had already sent out her most powerful members, then she is serious about wanting whatever you carry, Trisha. Srixtha is not one to be trifled with. Though she does act young and inexperienced, she _is_ the only one that can control all of the other Nobodies easily."

"Master Yen Sid, do you know the Organization members that joined the OXR?" Sora asked.

"Hm…interesting question," for the first time, the aged magician smiled at them. "The Nobodies allying with the OXR now are Xigbar (he waved his hand and an image of Xigbar unmasked appeared), Xaldin (" "), Axel, Demyx…and Roxas."

"Roxas!" Sora gasped. "But I thought that Roxas…"

"Roxas—though he wanted to be complete—decided to become separate once more to aid the Organization. I cannot say what Srixtha is going to use him for."

"Master Yen Sid, I would like to start this mission as soon as possible!" Ienzo took a step forward. "If too much time passes, then Organization XIII _and_ the OXR are closer to their goal! We cannot let that happen!"

"Patience," Yen Sid raised his hand once more. "There is one more piece of information I would like to share with you three before you get ready for your next adventure."

Sora, Trisha, and Ienzo sighed in unison.

"Ryan does indeed have a Nobody that is working for the OXR," he waved his hand and another hologram appeared. "His Nobody is called Xaryn. I do not have any information on him, except for one thing—"

"I know him!" Ienzo cried out. Sora and Trisha jumped and looked at him. "He attacked me when I re-entered the Radiant Garden after being stuck in the Darkness! I was at the Door to Light!"

"Then you are already aware of his power. He can send anyone into darkness."

"He called it…'Oblivion'," Ienzo muttered. "There was darkness, but then _I_ was stronger than the Darkness itself at that time so…"

"You overpowered the darkness!?" Sora gasped.

"No. I don't think so. I've just…been _in_ it for so long that I can use it without a second thought. I guess I was able to make myself strong enough to block his attack and escape to the Radiant Garden," Ienzo was looking at his hands sadly.

"Then come! Soon you will have all the information you need to understand what happened. But first!"

The green double doors swung open.

"You must get dressed for the adventure. Your clothes will be in need of changing."

Three fairies rushed out of the room, one red, one green, and one blue.

"Oh hey!" Sora grinned.

"Who are they?" Trisha asked.

"They were the three that gave me new clothes when I went out for my last adventure," Sora answered. He looked down. "Though I changed out of them…because…well, it gets too hot on the Islands."

"Then we'll just have to change that," Flora, the eldest fairy, started walking around him, taking measurements with her eyes.

"You'll be a dazzling once more!" Fauna, the green fairy, waved her wand in the air, producing golden sparkles.

"You _can't_ be in these clothes," Merryweather, the blue fairy, started circling around Trisha.

"You all need clothes that won't fray or get old," Fauna started circling around Ienzo.

"I don't think I need new clothes," he said suddenly, breaking her stride. He was _quite_ sure that his clothes were brand-new, having bought some at the Radiant Garden when he arrived. It would save them some time.

"Nonsense!" Merryweather whacked him with her wand. "Everyone needs a new style!"

"Of course! All together now!" the three fairies lined up in front of Sora. "No fighting!"

As one, they sent out a blast of red, green, and blue magic. They connected into a single beam of gold light that hit Sora.

"Wow!" Ienzo heard Trisha squeal. He didn't blame her. The fairies' magic had completely changed Sora's clothes.

He was now wearing all black…well…_mostly_ black. There were bits and pieces of red, yellow, and blue around, his crown chain was still there, though it got modified slightly so it was now on his zipper instead of a necklace. His shoes were still huge, though black became its new color.

**A/N: In other words, he looked like the Sora we know and love in Kingdom Hearts II.**

"That should suit you up well," Fauna smiled happily with their work.

"Thanks!" Sora agreed looking down at his clothes.

"Now it's your turn. And no fussing," Flora turned towards Ienzo.

"I-I'm serious! I don't need any new—hey!"

The fairies had ignored him once again. A blue beam of magic had hit him, changing his clothes design immediately. Red and green magic was quickly added—much to his chagrin.

"Oh geez," he looked embarrassed when the magic faded away. The fairies had dressed him in baggy black pants, with more than one belt hanging off his waist (though for some reason his pants stayed on, they were obviously decorations). He wore a dark, blue sleeved vest, unzipped and loose; underneath was a plain white shirt, an identical crown chain was hanging around his neck.

"It looks much nicer than your old clothes!" Merryweather proclaimed. Ienzo snorted and glared at her.

"I-I think it looks nice!" Trisha stammered. "You look nice, Ienzo!"

"Oh…uh…thanks," he blushed and turned away.

"Now it's your turn." Flora turned towards her.

"The most difficult one for last!" Merryweather waved her wand in the air.

"You're going to look beautiful," Fauna promised.

"Uh…okay," she looked nervous. "Can I keep my hairclip then? It's important." She raised her hand to tap the intricate designs on the clip.

"Of course, dear," Flora waved her wand and a jet of red light hit her clothes. Fauna and Merryweather's magic lights were added as well.

When the light faded, there was complete silence as everyone viewed her new attire.

Though her hair clip still remained, it was no longer the only eye-catching item when you looked at her.

She now had a dark purple vest that cut off right below her chest, a violet v-neck tank top underneath, and dark blue shorts. Adding to that, she had a baby blue skirt, merely a long piece of cloth tied at her left hip. Her black high-heeled shoes made her taller and more feminine.

"Wow!" Sora cried immediately. Trisha looked down and started to inspect her clothing.

"What are…these?" she lifted her right arm up. Both of her arms had long billowy sleeves, not connected to her clothes at all.

"Something fashionable, dear," Merryweather chuckled.

"We never got to design clothes for a girl yet. It seemed like a nice change," Fauna stepped back towards the door, Merryweather and Flora following close behind.

"Oh!" Flora turned around once she reached the door. "I almost forgot! Your clothes all have special abilities!" On that note, she left the room, the green doors slamming shut behind her.

"What kind of…special abilities?" Ienzo turned towards Sora.

"Well, last time, they gave me a magic charge, so I didn't have to drink a lot of elixirs. They also gave me the Drive Forms. I guess I can't use them now since Donald and Goofy are missing."

"I wonder what they gave me?" Trisha started twirling her arms, letting her violet sleeves whip around, narrowly missing Ienzo and Sora.

"We'll find out on the way," Ienzo promised. "We need to get started on our mission."

"Do you have any questions before you leave?" Yen Sid had been standing next to his chair the entire time, neither of the trio noticing him.

"How do we summon the 'magic portals'?" Sora asked. "You said that it was either the Gummi Ship or the portals, and since our Gummi Ship was destroyed—"

"Yeah!" Chip cried out, poking his head out of Sora's hood.

"What he said!" Dale popped out of Ienzo's pocket.

"Ah, you are wondering about that?" he stepped forward. "You will use your Keyblades together. The Keyblade will know what to do when its job is done in that World. It will then create a portal to take you to the next world."

"That's cool," Trisha summoned a single Keyblade and looked at it. "How many do you think I should use?"

"Use one. Maybe it'll work," Ienzo shrugged.

"Well, then…" Sora and Ienzo immediately stood at attention. Trisha looked at them with a look of amusement.

"We'll see you soon, Master Yen Sid!" both boys saluted him.

"Have a safe journey," the aged magician replied, giving them the 'OK' to leave.

* * *

"Why were you guys so polite? It kind of scared me."

"Master Yen Sid is a renown magician. Just to _meet_ him is an honor. I'm surprised that you've never heard of him even though you live in the same world."

"What does that mean?!"

"I want to see if the Portal works," Sora commented, interrupting their conversation. His Keyblade appeared in his right hand.

"Fine," Trisha huffed, and summoned her Keyblade. Ienzo rolled his eyes and followed suit.

"So now what do we do?" Ienzo asked dryly.

"Just knock them together probably." Without waiting for an answer, Trisha moved forward and hit both Ienzo and Sora's Keyblades.

"Hey—" Sora protested, but he was cut short when three beams of light erupted from the Keys.

"See?" Trisha said smugly, "I told you so."

"Another triangle?" Ienzo asked, watching the beams of light connect and create the triangle.

The triangle rose up slowly into the sky, getting bigger and bigger as it rose. Finally, it beamed down light at the trio. Another triangle appeared below their feet and a second later, the trio vanished.

* * *

**I need a name for the Three Keyblade Masters. Their group can't be called 'the Three Keyblade Masters' it needs something cooler. Would someone like to help?**

edited 08/21/08


	12. The Land of Azure

**Chapter 12- The Land of Azure**

"Now where are we now?" Trisha asked when the triangle transported them to a different world.

"I've never been here before," Sora looked around. "I don't recognize this World."

"Probably because you've never been here before," Ienzo looked up at the sky. "This might be one of the new worlds that Yen Sid spoke about. The ones that were created once a heart entered the heart of the world."

"So whose heart was sacrificed to let us go to this world?" Trisha crossed her arms and looked around at the green fields surrounding them.

The three had landed in the middle of a dirt path. All around them were giant hills, all bright green and beautiful. The sky was deep blue, not a single cloud in it.

As the three were looking around at their surroundings in awe, Ienzo's gaze was drawn to the path that they had landed on.

"It's so beautiful!" Trisha cried out, her hands clasping together as she bounced up and down.

"Wow…" Sora said slowly, his eyes going wider at the greenery around them.

"Wonder who lives in the castle," Ienzo pointed down the road. The two followed his finger and found the castle farther down the path, partially obscure by all of the grassy hills.

"Maybe a nice king, or maybe even a queen!" Trisha replied.

"Yeah! They have to be! This place is nice!" Sora soon joined in with her delight.

"Where are all the people?" Ienzo ignored them and glanced around worriedly. "Aren't you two afraid? There's nobody around."

"Nope!" they both answered. Ienzo groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes.

"I was worried about that," he grumbled.

"Hey, isn't that—"

"Yeah it is!"

"I want to see!"

"It's her! It's really her!"

"She came back!"

A small crowd of people was coming up the path in their direction.

"Who are they?" Ienzo looked nervous. "They're running _right _at us."

They surrounded the group in seconds, all chattering at the same time.

"I _told_ you it was her!"

"It's the Queen! It's really the _Queen_!"

"Huh?" Sora opened his mouth in shock. Ienzo glanced quickly in Trisha's direction. Many of the people were trying to surround her and she was looking frightened.

"Are you—you _must _be!" a young man with scruffy brown hair grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes.

"W-what?" she stammered. "Who am I?"

"The Azurin! The Queen of Azure! _Our_ Queen!" another woman pushed forward until she was right next to the man.

"Azurin!" a small boy pushed Ienzo aside to grasp her skirt.

"It's the Azurin!" another girl (perhaps his older sister) pushed Sora aside and looped her arm around Trisha's arm.

Others pushed in as well, some putting their hands on hers; others touched her shoulders, arms, and even her face.

One pair of hands stood out though.

"I held you in my arms when you were a child. You were only five-years-old when Nicholas came and called you 'Azurin'," the old woman crooned. Trisha looked taken aback and even more frightened.

Ienzo frowned. He was already worried about his fellow Keyblade Master. Trisha hadn't even gotten her full set of memories, yet here was more people coming and confusing her. Whoever this 'Azurin' was, it was definitely not Trisha and this ordeal was scaring her.

Enough was enough. He cleared his throat loudly, but nobody seemed to have heard him (with the exception of Sora, of course).

He cleared his throat again, this time much louder. Still no response. Finally—

"HEY!"

This got their attention and everyone looked at him curiously, Trisha gave him a look of appreciation, though she still looked nervous.

"Look, you got the wrong person. This isn't the Azurin! You've just made a mistake! We're just travelers," he raised his voice to the crowd.

"No! She is! She is!" the little boy clung on to her skirt tighter.

"Look kid, if she _was_ the Azurin, wouldn't she have recognized you?" he placed his hands on his waist.

"No," the boy let go and shook his head. "I wasn't born yet."

"Oh," he stepped forward and seized Trisha's elbow. While he was pulling her out of the crowd slowly and steadily, he grabbed Sora along the way. "But she should know many of the people here, shouldn't she?"

"Yeah…" his sister hung her head. "But she looks so much _like_ her. It _has_ to be her."

"It's not, bye." Ienzo started running, dragging both Trisha and Sora behind him. Halfway down the road, they figured out what he was trying to do and regained use of their feet.

* * *

"That wasn't nice," Sora commented as they ran away from the confused townspeople.

"I don't care whether that was nice or not. It sure wasn't nice to let them gang up on Trisha, now was it?" Ienzo challenged him.

"No." Sora agreed.

"I feel sorry for them. They must have lost their Queen for a long, long time," Trisha looked back.

"Well, hopefully they'll find her soon. And hopefully we'll find out why we were sent here in the first place," Ienzo reassured her.

"Maybe the castle has some answers," Sora pointed at the looming building up ahead. It was getting bigger after every passing second.

"I hope so," Trisha echoed their thoughts.

"Then let's go and find out. It won't do us much good running around in a world we don't know anything about."

"It _is_ nice though," Trisha argued. "And the Queen _is_ nice. I know it. All of those people love her, yet many have never met her."

"We'll see," Ienzo's gaze was on the castle ahead of them.

* * *

"Azurin?"

Ienzo groaned and Sora sighed. When they had entered through the castle gates, another old woman had stopped them again.

"Azurin?" she asked again, squinting at Trisha.

"I'm sorry, I'm not her," she answered quickly, waving her hands in front of her. The old woman sighed and continued on her way.

"Such a pity." She mumbled as she walked along the stone path. "Have we truly lost her?"

"They really miss her," Sora commented watching her go.

"Excuse me, are you perhaps the Azurin?" a new voice came from behind them.

"No, she's not." Ienzo sighed, facing the newcomer.

The new voice belonged to a young woman, somewhere in her early twenties. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, her lips red with lipstick, her eyes the shade of chocolate, and her slim, but angular face pale. She wore a slim blue dress, the same color as the cloudless sky. She clutched a brown notebook in her right arm, the gold lettering of 'Azurin' clearly written.

"Oh," she lowered her eyes slowly. "I just thought—well, you look _exactly_ like her…I was hoping—well, it was only hoping..."

"Who is the Azurin?" Trisha asked, clasping her hands and raising them to her chest.

"The Azurin is our Queen," the woman didn't seem fazed that she didn't know. "She has kept peace in this land for eight years. She's been gone for the last two. No one knows where she is. Her confident, Nicholas, left with her and hasn't returned yet either."

"Who are you then?" she asked.

"I am Cerulean Star, the Azurin's secretary. I've been with her since she started her reign—no wait—since she was five years old. Nicholas left to search for her and brought her back."

"Nicholas?" Sora asked. "Who's he?"

"The Azurin's confident, her Supreme Advisor. He follows her wherever she goes. Everyone here believes that he knew she was the Azurin before she was born. When the previous Azurin died, he left immediately, and came back several days later. We had the little girl crowned as heir to the title a few days later. Nicholas hasn't left her side since."

"She used to live in the castle, right?" Trisha asked.

"Yes. Oh! Where are my manners? The Azurin would have loved for more visitors inside the Azure Palace, would you three like a tour?" she smiled.

"Sure," Sora agreed, glancing at the other two.

"Good!" she looked pleased as she led the way up the stairs towards the castle. "Nicholas was always unhappy when she kept inviting more and more people inside our Palace. He kept saying that she was endangering her life."

"She was," Ienzo pointed out. "You didn't do anything about it?"

"No, I knew that she was in danger every time someone new came in. But she looked happier when she spoke with the commoners. That _is _where she originally came from after all. Nicholas took her from her family to rule the kingdom."

They entered the first hall, a large room that shimmered blue. The light that flowed in through the windows and doors reflected off the smooth marble of the walls and columns, giving the room a cool look.

At the far end of the wall, there was a large painting set up behind the throne in front of them.

"Usually the Azurin sits there, with Nicholas behind her. The Azurin's private artist painted that painting and set it up in her place until she returned."

The woman in the picture was young, her long brown hair tied up neatly in a bun with several strands hanging out and a set of purple and blue flowers were clipped to the side in her hair. Her dress was forest green, matching her emerald eyes to some extent. She wore only one earring, one that greatly resembled Trisha's hairclip, with two strings of purple and blue beads hanging down to her shoulder.

"Wow. She really _does_ look like you." Sora gasped.

"Same hair color, eye color, facial features, even her shape looks the same," Ienzo commented.

"What does that mean?" Trisha put her hands on her waist, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm a scientist. I meant no harm. Just observing."

"That is why everyone keeps thinking you are the Azurin. I agree with them. She's been gone for far too long. Nicholas too. Our country may fall. The Royal Guard can only hold off the Heartless for so long," Cerulean continued sadly. "Only the Azurin has been able to keep them at bay for so long. She and Nicholas are quite the fighting duo."

"We could take care of those for you," Sora offered. Ienzo shot Sora a disbelieving glance.

"Yeah. I think that'll be good. After we—I—confused you," Trisha agreed.

"But do you know how to destroy them?" she looked worried. "We cannot put this task up to just travelers. It would be most rude."

"It's fine," Ienzo sighed. "We know how to destroy them."

"Then, Thank You," she bowed to them. "Our Guard offers their deepest thanks."

"Where are they the greatest?" Sora asked.

"This will sound strange to you, but they are the strongest in the Azurin's rooms. They started appearing there after she vanished."

"That _is_ a bit strange," Ienzo crossed his arms. "I think we should check it out. Where are her rooms?"

"Go through the doorway on you left and go up the third staircase you find. Her rooms start at the last door in the hallway," Cerulean instructed.

"Thanks," Sora was the first to run off in the direction she pointed out.

"I'll prepare rooms for your stay tonight," she bowed to them again, still clutching the leather book closely to her chest.

"You don't need to, really. We don't expect to stay that long. You _must_ not have much room here—" Ienzo was quick to stop her preparations.

"Oh no, the Palace of the Azurin is quite empty now. Ever since the Azurin vanished, her guests left soon because of the large outbreak of Heartless."

"Should we stay?" Trisha put her hands behind her back and looked up at her curiously. "It sounds dangerous."

"It's fine once we put up the wards. The Heartless really don't like them, they usually stay clear away."

"Wards?" Ienzo sounded interested.

"Yes, we have these special wards that we start up once the sun sets. They set up a barrier wherever we set them up. Supposedly, their infused with some crystal that emits a lot of light energy. That keeps the Heartless away."

"Interesting," he muttered, looking around the room.

"Hey! Trisha! Ienzo! Come on!" Sora's voice sounded very faint, but still echoed around the hall.

"We better go," he glanced at Trisha.

"Yeah," she nodded and started running towards the door. Halfway there, she turned her head to look at Cerulean, "See you later!"

"Good luck, My Lady," the woman replied quietly.

* * *

"Long day, long night," Trisha sighed as they entered their rooms.

"We should keep guard," Ienzo crossed his arms and looked around the room. "I don't see a single one of their wards here. I don't trust that the Heartless would stay away."

"I wonder why the Nobodies aren't here," Trisha jumped on her bed, kicking off her shoes as she relaxed.

"As long as they don't come at all, I really don't care," Ienzo grumbled from his side of the room. Sora was already snoozing on his bed.

"So…who gets first watch?" Trisha asked, reaching down for her shoes again.

"I'll do it," he started towards the door. "I'll wake you up when it's your turn to stand guard."

"Okay then," she tried to stifle her yawn. Ienzo laughed.

"See you later."

* * *

It seemed like a second later after she put her head down that Ienzo was shaking her awake.

"Izzit time yet?" she yawned, sitting up. Ienzo reached down the darkness and handed Trisha her shoes.

"Your turn. Just wake Sora up when you get tired again. I think he'll be happy to stand guard," Ienzo helped her up. "If you need help, just shout. No doubt the rest of the Castle would hear."

Trisha chuckled quietly as she felt her way towards the door. The door creaked as she shut it slowly behind her.

Her heels clacked seemingly loud on the stone floor as she started pacing in front of the door.

By her fourth or fifth round, she stopped.

A strange wind was blowing through the hall. It looped around her quickly, her hair and skirt catching it and flowing around her in a swirl.

Almost by instinct, she started walking down the hallway, the wind urging her on in an unknown direction. She didn't know where she was going until the wind stopped in front of the large painting in front of the Azurin's Throne.

The picture looked eerie in the darkness. Especially the Azurin. Her eyes seemed to lock Trisha in place.

Terror filled her. And she wondered vaguely if the painting was haunted. But no, that was only in stories. She stood in front of the painting for sometime until she realized where she was.

Slowly, but steadily, her strength started returning. A warm wind was enveloping her again, this time, reassuring her.

She took a slow step away from the painting, trembling slightly. When nothing happened, she breathed a slow sigh of relief and took another step.

Then the floor gave way, and she fell down into darkness.

* * *

Ienzo and Sora jolted up in their beds.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah. It sounded like Trisha," Ienzo was already yanking on his shoes.

"She was screaming," Sora stated.

"Yeah, and I want to know _why_," Ienzo narrowed his eyes and was out the door.

* * *

Trisha was standing in a sea of mist. Every which way just led to more and more mists. But it wasn't chilly. No, the warm wind that had surrounded her earlier was back, protecting her against the mist. Repelling it away from her.

A bird with a long tail flew over her head. It landed in front of her, fixing its beady gaze on her.

It turned its head and looked towards a door that had appeared in the mists.

"Where did that…come from?" she wondered and glanced back at the bird, but it vanished.

Starting towards the door was simple. But as she started raising her hand to take the handle and open it, a repelling force hit her.

The feeling was strange, like she wanted to know and _didn't_ want to know, what was behind that door.

'_Maybe it's the door to my memories.' _she thought.

'_Or maybe it's not.' _Another voice chided.

'_I can't leave without knowing.'_

'_Yes you can. You _can_ leave. You don't need this.'_

'_I_ want_ to know.'_

'_You _don't_ want to know.'_

**Choose.**

'_I want to go.'_

'_Don't.'_

'_Shut up.'_

**You have chosen the path to Truth. The Door will now open.**

* * *

**The Future is not written. Neither is the Present. Both are intertwined together in the web of fate.**

A scrap of paper fluttered down in front of her. Trisha raised her hand and caught it, turning it around, glancing at the writing.

_'—Outsiders. A mysterious group of individuals that cast no emotions. The 'cold' ones. They have come into existence recently, heading to different worlds to try to 'complete' themselves. But what are they looking for to be 'complete'? What could they be looking for?_

_Why would they take down the Twilight Barrier in Memphis? What do they have to gain? I must find out. The Azurin must know. To bring the 'Outsiders' here would cause chaos and destroy the delicately balanced peace. If we find out what they want, we may be able to give it to them and have them leave immediately before anything happens._

_The Twilight Barrier must not fall. We need it to survive. I must find out…"_

_-**Wayne, Nicholas. Year 4 of the Azure Wind (Confident of the Azurin)**_

A tiny flutter of hope filled her as she read the paper, and a tear slid down her cheek, dotting the worn paper.

_Huh_? She wiped it away. _Tears_?

Somehow, the paper had brought back strange feelings to her. A special longing for the writer. And relief, relief that he wasn't gone yet.

Yet.

* * *

edited 09-19-08


	13. Reverse Rebirth

**Chapter 13- Reverse Rebirth**

She was standing on a glass platform; very similar to the one she had been on when she received her Keyblade.

But this one was different. Instead of her image and another woman's, this one had three images.

The Three Keyblade Masters. Sora, Ienzo, and Trisha. Sora's section of the circle was bathed in bright colors: yellow, orange, and even white. Ienzo's section was covered in dark colors, black, blue, and purple. And her own section was colored silver, though why, she wasn't sure of just yet.

"_You came." _A woman long brown hair and emerald green eyes appeared on her left, standing on top of Sora's image. Trisha was struck by her regal posture, her chest thrown forward in a manner showing her rebellious side. Her dark purple dress was covered in flowing violet silk, but somehow, she managed to keep this off the floor as she stepped forward towards the center.

"_Wouldn't want to keep you waiting."_ Someone else laughed. Trisha turned her head. An Organization member appeared on top of her own silver image.

"_We _must_ end this."_ The woman proclaimed. _"There cannot be two of us in the Universe."_

"_You turned your back on the Universe. Why not allow _me_ a try?"_ the Organization member mocked.

"_You, whom is not supposed to exist, cannot,"_ the woman countered.

"_Oh, then I guess it just goes down to this,"_ the Organization member summoned her weapons. Two silver blades appeared on in her hands.

She got into a fighting stance, one arm raised over her chest, her blade over near her ear. Her other arm was underneath her other arm, the blade lowered to just below her elbow.

"_Yes. I believe that's right,"_ the other woman summoned two Keyblades. One—Trisha noted—looked like it was covered in green flames.

The other was her _Wind Striker_.

She saw the two women run at each other. Both had the attacking positions, both were fast and powerful.

Then the darkness clouded over, and she was standing in the darkness once more.

Almost immediately, the _Wind Striker_ returned to her hand, the Kingdom Key in her other.

_Before there was One Key._

_Now there are Three._

_Finish the Keyblade Wars, divine Trinity Three. _

_The future is in your hands…_

* * *

"Trisha! Hey Trisha!" Ienzo's face swam into view. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" she rubbed her eyes, her voice sounding groggy. "What's wrong?"

"You just fell asleep during your shift. I'm not mad at you, but you fell asleep down here. The Heartless might have gotten you," he pulled her up so she could look around.

They were standing in the Throne Room; the Azurin's painting a few feet away from them.

"Where's Sora?" Trisha asked, her voice rising to alarm.

"He's fine. He's fighting some of the lesser Heartless that gathered around the Hall. For some reason, they refused to come into the room. Sora's just cleaning up the mess," Ienzo reassured her.

"Oh, okay." She turned around and glanced at the Azurin's painting once again.

"Back to my question. What were you doing all the way down here?" Ienzo asked again. "Did you chase a Heartless all the way down?"

"No. I was pulled down here."

"By who?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"By the wind." Then, seeing his perplexed look, she hurried to explain. "I don't know why, but I felt this really warm wind. It asked me to come down here and visit the hall for some reason. I don't know what it was."

"Huh…" she watched as he put his hand on his chin, deep in thought. She saw him glanced at the ground and then back at her.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, bending down and reaching for a scrap of paper on the ground. Before he could reach it however, a hand shot out and picked it up.

"No. I don't know what that is," Trisha shook her head as she watched Cerulean look over the paper.

"This—this is in Nicholas's writing!" she gasped, looking up at her. "How—how did you find it?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "What does it say?"

Cerulean handed it to her, but Ienzo plucked it out of her hand and glanced over it.

"The Twilight Barrier? Outsiders? Does this make any sense to you, Trisha?"

"No. It doesn't."

"How did you know it was Nicholas?" he lowered the paper and looked at Cerulean.

"Because it's from one of the missing journals that document Azure's history. _Year 4 of the Azure Wind. _The Azure Wind refers to the time period, the time period of our present Azurin. Both Nicholas and the Azurin have complete mastery over Wind. Year 4 refers to her reign. This was her fourth year in power. She probably was 18."

"Wait. I thought she was brought into the Castle when she was 5," Ienzo stopped her.

"Silly boy, the Azurin cannot rule that young! The country would lose respect for her. No, she officially took the throne when she turned 14. The ideal age was 16, but Nicholas felt she was ready."

"He must have really believed in her," Trisha said softly. Ienzo and Cerulean glanced at her quickly, before their eyes met once again.

"Yes. Nicholas held the utmost respect for the Azurin. She was the only reason he was here. Without her, he would have disappeared already."

"Disappeared?" she whispered, her voice filled with worry, her bright green eyes widened.

"He would have abandoned us without a second thought. The Azurin was his charge. He could not abandon _her_." Trisha sighed in relief, one had over her chest.

"Where did Nicholas come from anyway?" Ienzo asked, crossing his arms and going into his scientist mode once more.

"We don't know," Cerulean shook her head. "He just appeared one day, saying that he was going to find the next Azurin. The present Azurin didn't like this. No surprise she tried to get rid of him. Her own confident made his life excessively difficult. For a time, we were all afraid Nicholas would leave and take the future Azurin's secret with him. Luckily, he did not."

"Azurin's secret?" once again, Ienzo glanced at Trisha.

"That's just what we call an intuition. Like I said before, Nicholas just _found_ the Azurin. One day, he left the Castle and a few days later, returned, with the 5-year-old Azurin at his heels. He never shared the secret of what he _did_ to find her, though we believe he just searched from village to village looking for her."

The wind was beckoning her again. While Ienzo and Cerulean conversed, Trisha turned and followed the invisible wind out of the Throne Room. It poked and prodded her, urging her forward.

She stepped into the courtyard and the wind left her.

* * *

**The Castle That Never Was…**

Deep inside the basement of the Castle, Xnegma was sitting next to a large vat of steaming liquid. She as reading a book, her legs crossed underneath her Organization robes.

The vat was deep, though Xnegma could easily see that if she tipped the chair too far to the right, she could very well topple in unsuspectingly. It looked like there was a hole in the floor, with the water filling it in.

No sounds were heard in the room, except for the occasional bubbles in the vat and her page turning. Anybody passing by would have not bothered to care what she was doing in the empty room. Most would have believed she was mourning Yanxwe's death.

Of course, she _couldn't_ mourn. She was a Nobody. Mourning was beyond her capabilities. Her Other never mourned anything, but that was because nothing had ever died in Megan's point of view.

She was just getting to the good part of the book when the vat beside her stopped steaming and bubbling. She put her book down and looked over at the water, careful not to fall in.

There was a moment's pause before small bubbles started reaching the surface. Little by little, they increased. Finally, when she could almost bear to sit in that position no longer, a pale hand burst out of the water, followed by a slim male with long black hair with red highlights.

"Welcome back, Yanxwe." Xnegma smiled, kicking her chair out of the way.

"Xnegma," he blinked, his blue eyes taking in his surroundings carefully. "I need robes."

"Of course," she turned around and retrieved a pile of robes and a towel from the table. When she turned around, Yanxwe had already pulled himself out of the water.

"Thanks." He accepted the towel and dried himself. Xnegma gave him a few moments of privacy as he dressed before returning into the room.

"It's good to have you back," she smiled.

"Why did you bring me back?" he asked, drying off his hair.

"I thought it would better that you got an equal chance of finding your Other like the rest of us."

"Don't pity me. You're Srixtha's double. A con artist."

"Aren't you Xanchilos's?"

"Xanchilos _and_ Srixtha despise me. Despite the lack of emotions we all feel, they don't want me around."

"You cornered the Keyblade Master," she pointed out.

"And tortured her beyond realization. It wiped her memory."

"Her memory was already wiped," she rolled her eyes. "Courtesy of Srixtha."

"Well, well, well. What _have_ you been hiding, Xnegma?" The younger girl jumped. Yanxwe ignored the newcomer, only continued to try to get all of the liquid out of his hair.

"D-Draxwen!" Xnegma stammered.

"Srixtha won't be happy that you went behind her back," Draxwen crossed the room in two long strides and stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"No! I didn't do it to rebel against her!" she gasped as he wrapped one hand around her neck and lifted her up into the air.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smiling. "Because I do believe that this was an act of treason against our leader." He threw her across the room and she smashed into a cabinet full of files and folders.

"No! I'm loyal to her! I won't ever—" he seized her again and smashed her into the wall.

"Draxwen, stop that," Yanxwe stood up and made his way over to the Assassin. "Xnegma wouldn't dare incur Srixtha's wrath. You know this."

"Are you on her side then?" Draxwen dropped her to the floor.

"I am on whatever side She is on," he responded quietly. "Regardless of whether or not Xnegma is on it."

"Hm…" Draxwen looked over Yanxwe and Xnegma carefully. He didn't speak for a time.

"Draxwen, shall I have to repeat myself?" Yanxwe asked. "Xnegma is no problem to you. She will _not_ turn traitor."

"I will hold you to your word. And so will Srixtha. And if you try to go back on your words—" his smile widened.

"Until then!" he turned and vanished through a portal.

"We're going to be watched or some time after this. Until they decide that we're not troublesome," Yanxwe explained to Xnegma. "Best if you keep a low profile from here on out when you leave without orders."

Xnegma didn't even have to nod to agree with him.

* * *

**Azure**

A figure in black robes was standing on the other side of the courtyard, their back to her as Trisha approached.

She soon recognized the trademark Organization Robes. But since the person's stature was short and rather feminine, she assumed they came from the OXR (from Sora and Ienzo's information, Organization XIII was filled with mostly male Nobodies).

Knowing that the OXR was trying to destroy her, Trisha tried to edge out of the courtyard without the Nobody noticing. But she had hardly gone two steps when the female turned and looked at her.

"You—"

"Trisha!" Ienzo and Sora ran into the courtyard, interrupting the Nobody.

"Who's she?" Sora summoned his Keyblade, and leapt to Trisha's right.

"The OXR!" Ienzo cried out, taking Trisha's left.

"Correct," the female OXR member took off her hood. "So glad you recognized me." She pushed a section of her raven black hair behind her ear, they couldn't see her eyes because of a long thin black blindfold (similar to the one Riku had worn previously).

"You must be Srixtha," Trisha said, summoning her Keyblades. They both appeared in her hands, shining with an extra glow of radiance. It was as if they both knew that she hadn't held them together in a long time.

"Glad to see me?" Srixtha asked, smiling. "It's not everyday that the leader of the OXR decides to step down and meet you."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," Sora retorted.

"Oh but I am. See?" she snapped her fingers. The sounds of portals opening in the courtyard surrounded them.

"How many are there?" Trisha asked, turning her head this way and that as she watched the OXR members appear in the courtyard.

"Twelve," Ienzo kept his eyes on Srixtha, making sure she didn't make any unexpected moves. "Yanxwe's gone."

"I count thirteen," Sora commented, using his finger to point at each member. "Did I count wrong?"

"No," Trisha was also counting. "There's thirteen…why, Ienzo?"

"What?" he snapped, taking his eyes off Srixtha and scanning the members quickly. "But—he—"

"You seemed worried. Can I ask why?" the Leader of the OXR asked. She seemed amused at her own private joke.

"Where did you get your 13th member from?" Ienzo demanded loudly. The woman laughed her own childish laugh and turned at one of the Nobodies on her right.

"Show him why we have 13 members still," she ordered. The male Nobody standing closest to her laughed, his voice cheery and familiar.

"Hey! That sounds like—" Sora dropped his Keyblade as he recognized the Nobody's voice.

Still chuckling, the OXR member pulled off his hood, revealing his messy brown hair.

"Long time no see!" he waved.

"Draxwen!" Sora shouted, dismissing his Keyblade.

"Yo! Sora!" the Nobody directly behind them, called out.

"Axel!" the confused Keyblade Master turned around and viewed the ex-Organization XIII member. The OXR member beside Axel sighed.

"You're—" Sora was at loss for words. Each time he tried to open his mouth, he gagged and was unable to get any sensible words out. The OXR member in front of him was quite a bit shorter than Axel. He didn't quite have the tall, thin, or muscular figure like the rest of the Organization.

"Keep your head up!" Roxas pulled off his hood. "I don't want to be ashamed that I'm you're Nobody."

"Uh…sure!" Sora pumped his fist. Ienzo rolled his eyes, and leaned over to Trisha,

"He's too easily distracted," he muttered in her ear. She giggled at this and Sora turned red.

"Why doesn't everyone show themselves? And we'll have a large introduction!" Srixtha's voice echoed over the courtyard as she raised her hands up into the air.

"Yes. Let's," Draxwen agreed, taking his position as her second-in-command.

All around them, the hooded OXR members were taking off their hoods. Familiar faces outnumbered the unfamiliar, and soon Sora was backing into Ienzo and Trisha as he realized that much of the OXR was filled with his previous nemeses.

Xigbar waved to the small group from the top of a large staircase; Xaldin rolled his eyes from his position near the outside entrance of the courtyard; Demyx was standing next to a large fountain in the right, an smile filled with joy plastered on his face.

"Happy to see us all?" Axel asked, pleased to see Sora's shocked expression.

"As if he expected us all to be here," Xigbar mocked Axel's comment. "He was too busy worrying about his pretty girly princess."

"'Girly Princess'?" Sora was confused, but Ienzo took charge.

"You think you could psych us out by saying really random stuff?" They both took attacking positions in front of Trisha.

"You know…we surrounded you completely here. You _don't _have an upper hand if it does go to a fight," another OXR member chuckled behind them.

Trisha gasped and summoned her duo Keyblades, getting into her fighting stance.

"What the—no way! We killed you!" Ienzo shouted, panicking. For at the far end of the courtyard—only two members away from their Leader—was Yanxwe.

* * *

**edited 12/19/08**


End file.
